El Intruso
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO. En la mansión Kido habita alguien que sólo uno de los Santos de Bronce sabe de su existencia. Será su primer amigo desde su llegada de Isla Andrómeda, a pesar de tener que mantenerlo escondido en su cuarto: la mascota de Shun, su gato.
1. Chapter 1

**El Intruso.**

**Por Alisse.**

**I. De cómo pasé a ser un Kido.**

Nací en la calle, al lado de mi madre y mis hermanos que nacieron junto conmigo. En esos días yo no me preocupaba de nada, era tan pequeño que a penas podía caminar, por lo que sólo me dedicaba a dormir y a alimentarme cuando tenía hambre. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era el frío, sin contar que aún faltaban algunas semanas para que comenzara a llover o a nevar (aunque en esos tiempos no tenía idea qué era eso)

Tal como dije, durante un buen tiempo sólo me dediqué a vivir, contento, junto a la que era mi familia. Y fue así, gracias a sus cuidados, que fui creciendo, y con eso, frente a mis ojos se presentaba un mundo completamente novedoso. Debido a que vivíamos en un lugar bastante apartado, no tenía idea de la gente que hay, ni de automóviles ni tampoco de niños ociosos que se divierten maltratando pobres animalitos que tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse con ellos. Pero ese es otro tema.

Tal como indiqué, el mundo se me presentaba como toda una aventura, y aunque era pequeñito aún, tenía toda la intención de salir a descubrirlo, y la oportunidad de hacerlo no demoró mucho en aparecerse. En un momento en que por fin mi mamá estaba más preocupada de uno de mis hermanos, pude escabullirme y por fin alejarme de ahí, caminando feliz por las calles, mirando todo con demasiada atención… estaba emocionado, era como haber encontrado un nuevo tesoro…

Pero a cambio de eso, tuve que pagar muy caro. Fue tanto lo que caminé, y le presté tan poca atención al camino que tomaba, que después, cuando quise volver a casa, no fui capaz de volver a hacerlo. Caminé durante más horas por las calles, tratando de encontrar algo que me indicara que estaba cerca, pero nada. Esa noche me dormí con hambre, y con un poco de frío, acurrucado en un rincón de una húmeda calle.

Y no crean que me rendí. Continué buscando a mi familia hasta que por fin me di cuenta que ya no podría encontrarlos, y que debía concentrarme en buscar la manera de sobrevivir en ese mundo hostil, ya que lo que menos quería era que todo se terminara de esa manera.

Pasaba casi todo el día buscando comida, era todo demasiado difícil, sobre todo porque aún era pequeño y aunque la mayoría de los perros callejeros no me hacían daño, habían otros que disfrutaban teniéndome casi todo el día escondido entre las ramas de un árbol, con temor a que pudiera por fin alcanzarme después de tanto intentarlo.

Y fue en una situación demasiado difícil que me encontré por primera vez con él. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo solo, aunque algunas personas aún me identificaban como demasiado pequeño, y estaba haciendo bastante frío. Esa nublada y oscura tarde había estado vagando por las calles, como siempre, hasta que en un parque en que me había acostado a descansar después de comer algo que estaba en el suelo, se me acercaron unos niños y comenzaron a "jugar" conmigo… a lanzarme piedras.

Había estado en situaciones así antes, pero muchas veces sus mismos padres los habían detenido, retándolos después porque habían sido crueles. Pero en esa ocasión, los niños tenían libertad de acción, y creo que perfectamente lo pude haber pasado muy mal por culpa de ellos, si no fuera por su intervención.

-¡Déjenlo tranquilo!- les gritó, y aunque a mis ojos también era un niño, se notaba bastante mayor que los otros, por lo que salieron arrancando mientras él se acercaba a mí.

Cuando lo noté me acurruqué, sin poder arrancar porque no tenía idea de dónde (claro, después de esa experiencia, ¿quién no iba a quedar traumado?). Pero cuando lo miré a la cara pude notar que me sonreía, mientras acercaba su mano para acariciarme y se agachaba.

-Que lindo eres- me dijo, haciéndome cariño. Creo que nunca nadie había sido tan suave conmigo –espero que esos niños no te vuelvan a molestar- se levantó y continuó su camino, con las manos metidas en su polerón y caminando con lentitud.

Lo miré alejarse unos momentos, pensando en las dos alternativas que tenía: irme con él o quedarme aquí. Obviamente ganó la primera y fue ahí que comenzó mi carrera para no perderlo entre la gente. Me costó seguirle el paso, y no estoy seguro de si él me vio, pero cuando se detuvo en frente de una reja de una gran mansión y me vio a su lado sentado y con cara de inocente, puso cara de espanto.

-Me seguiste- dijo, mientras desistía de llamar para que le abrieran –no puedes quedarte conmigo, ésta no es mi casa… por favor entiende…

En ocasiones, cuando uno desea ganar algo tiene que actuar con todas las armas que tenía, y fue lo que hice yo. Me acerqué a él y puse mis patitas delanteras en sus zapatos, mientras maullaba con suavidad (todo un manipulador). Él me miró como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo en mil pedazos, y luego a la casona, y luego nuevamente a mí.

-De verdad- me dijo, agachándose a mi lado –me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo pero no puedo… quizás hasta el malo de Tatsumi te tire a los perros cuando se de cuenta de que estás conmigo…

Como era de esperarse, nada de lo que me dijo me convenció. Continué a su lado mirándolo suplicante incluso en el momento en que comenzaron a caer gotas del cielo. Creo que eso fue lo que terminó de convencerlo, definitivamente él tiene el corazón de abuelita y no iba a poder dormir tranquilo sabiendo que yo estaba por las calles, mojado y con hambre.

-Ay, me van a matar por esto…- murmuró, mientras se agachaba y me tomaba en brazos, abriendo su polerón y luego metiéndome entre su ropa –tienes que permanecer callado mientras entro, para que no te pillen.

Se acercó al citófono y tocó el botón. Muy pronto se escuchó una voz que tanto él como yo terminaríamos casi detestando.

-¿Quién es?- preguntaron.

-Shun, Tatsumi, abre la puerta- contestó él, con un tono completamente distinto al que usaba para hablarme a mí.

-¿Qué crees que es esto, Shun, un hotel al que puedes venir cuando te venga la gana?

-Abres o salto la reja, no tengo intenciones de mojarme- fue lo que Shun le contestó, igual de frío. El portón comenzó a abrirse de manera automática y Shun entró –si no fuera porque quiero ver a mi Nii-san, me hubiera ido de aquí a penas llegué de Isla Andrómeda.

En esos momentos no me interesaron sus palabras, pero después comprendería que la vida de ese joven era muy especial… pero no quiero adelantarme, eso lo iré delatando más adelante, igual que casi todo lo que viví en la mansión Kido, como el "Intruso" escondido en el cuarto de Shun, uno de los habitantes, y el único que sabía mi existencia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola. Les cuento, éste fic lo tenía de hace mucho en la cabeza, desde que una tarde jugando con la gatita de mi hermana, no se por qué se me ocurrió. Me gustó la idea de hacer que Shun tuviera una mascota escondida en su habitación, espero que a ustedes también les haya llamado la atención.**

**Eso sería, el próximo capítulo estará pronto. Saludos a todos y estaré esperando sus comentarios.**


	2. II Mi nombre

**El intruso.**

**Por Alisse.**

**II. Mi nombre.**

Sé que le dolía (no había que ser inteligente ni conocer mucho del tema para saberlo) pero debía entender que nunca me había visto en una situación así, de manera que no podía quejarse. En todo caso no lo hizo… a pesar que cada vez enterraba más mis garritas en su torso. Debo admitir, eso sí, que era muy agradable la temperatura entre su ropa.

-Shun- ambos escuchamos una voz de una chica. Él se detuvo.

-Dígame, Saori- dijo él, sin voltearse a mirarla. Noté que volvía a utilizar ese tono frío, demasiado diferente al que estaba acostumbrado de él.

-Te quería preguntar si has recapacitado en la propuesta que te hicimos?- ¿era cosa mía o ella se dirigía a él como si le estuviera hablando a un sirviente cualquiera?. Me hubiera gustado mirarla, sobre todo cuando noté que Shun se ponía muy tenso –sé que deseas saber qué fue de tú hermano mayor, así que te prometo que si llegas a ganar…

-Si llego a ganar seguramente me seguirán prometiendo ilusiones- la interrumpió Shun, levantando levemente la voz para que se quedara callada.

-¡No le hables así a la señorita Saori!- gritó ese hombre del citófono, Tatsumi, creo que se llama. Fue recién en ese momento que noté que Shun se volteaba a mirarlos, aunque no se movió del lugar en que estaba.

-No se preocupe, señorita Saori- comenzó a decir Shun –ya le dije que participaría en el circo que dejó su abuelo, descuide.

-Recuerda, Shun- volvió a decir ella, aunque su voz sonaba ligeramente ofendida –el premio es la armadura dorada de Sagitario, no es cualquier cosa.

-Y yo le recuerdo que de verdad no estoy interesado- insistió mi amigo, con voz cansada –ni siquiera soy del signo Sagitario, no me identifico con ella- continuó subiendo las escaleras, con paso cansado –aunque esa armadura no me interesa ni para fundirla, participaré, pero espero que en el momento que deba, sea capaz de cumplir su promesa de ayudarme a encontrar a mi nii-san.

No alcancé a escuchar si alguno de los dos respondió, creo que a Shun no le interesaba lo que ellos podrían decirle. Aunque le encuentro toda la razón, esas dos personas eran demasiado desagradables como para tomarlas en serio. Noté que Shun estaba molesto por haber tenido esa conversación con ellos dos, el aire a nuestro alrededor se había vuelto ligeramente hostil. De pronto noté que una puerta se abría, y momentos después se abría el polerón y me dejaba salir, se sentó en la cama y me dejó sobre sus piernas, para que yo observara a mis anchas el que sería mi nuevo hogar. Shun me dejó en la cama.

-Supongo que debes tener hambre- me dijo, sonriendo. Toda la mala onda que había tenido momentos antes prácticamente desapareció –iré a traerte leche caliente, ¿ya?, volveré en un momento.

Cerró la puerta al salir y yo me dediqué a ver la habitación. Era muy ordenada y demasiado… "pelada" para mi gusto. Parecía como si recién en esos momentos la hubieran habitado. Me llamó la atención, eso sí, era una caja puesta en un rincón. Iba a lanzarme a verla de cerca pero la vista de la cama al suelo me dio algo de vértigo.

Pasé cerca de diez minutos tratando de decidirme si me lanzaba o no. Hasta que Shun llegó, con un potecito con leche y otro con agua. Parece que se dio cuenta de mi intento, porque cuando me vio se largó a reír.

-Veo que le temes a las alturas- me dijo, casi riéndose –quizás esta distancia para ti es todo un acantilado…- me tomó en brazos y me dejó con la leche, la que empecé a tomar inmediatamente. Estaba tibia, rica, y me calentaba el cuerpo. Mientras comía Shun se había acercado a la cama y parecía hacer algo; en un primer momento no le presté atención, estaba disfrutando mi leche.

-Tengo…- lo escuché murmurar –creo que me podría alcanzar para comida y un saquito de arena para gatos… y con esto me conformo, al menos hasta que me consiga un trabajo decente, porque a pedirle dinero a Saori primero muerto…

Lo observé mientras me lamía, estaba hincado en el suelo con el dinero sobre la cama, sacando cuentas, supongo. Me subí a la cama prácticamente escalando por el cubrecamas, Shun sonrió cuando me vio.

-¿Te gustó la leche?- me preguntó, acariciándome la cabeza –te quedarás un ratito solo, tengo que ir a comprarte comida y arena, no quiero que me dejes alguna sorpresita desagradable por mi habitación.

Tomó el dinero que había sobre la cama y se fue. En poco tiempo me di cuenta que me quedaría un buen rato solo, por lo que me decidí descansar. Miré a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar un lugar que me gustara, pero finalmente me decidí por las almohadas de la cama. Ahí fue donde me acosté, y no se cuánto estuve ahí, dormido… sólo de un momento a otro sentí un agradable cariño detrás de mi cabeza… se siente tan rico que comienzo a ronronear, y al abrir los ojos, me encuentro con dos ojos color esmeraldas. Era Shun.

-¿Estabas cómodo?, ven…- me tomó en brazos mientras yo me estiraba, tratando de despertar. Incluso se me salió un bostezo de lo relajado que estaba –deja ver… - me llevó en brazos hasta uno de los rincones del cuarto, que no se ve a simple vista desde la puerta –ésta es tu comida- me puso en frente de un platito con comida que olía muy bien –esta es tu caja de arena- era una caja azul con llamativa arena, me acerqué a olerla –espero que funcione, el tipo de la tienda me aseguró que sólo harías ahí… y que no saldría ningún olor. Ojalá que sea verdad porque si no nuestra convivencia será algo difícil.

Dejó que jugara un rato con la arena, mientras él hacía otras cosas, creo que estaba ordenando (aunque no se qué, el lugar parecía deshabitado). Ya había anochecido, aunque no me di cuenta de ello porque, por primera vez, no me importaba la hora.

Había llegado al lugar que había elegido como hogar, y la verdad, no me interesa para nada el tener que pasar metido acá, mientras tenga la compañía de Shun me siento muy bien. Ya más tarde, cuando íbamos a dormir, me tomó en brazos y comenzó a hacerme cariño, sentado en el piso.

-He estado pensando mucho…- me dijo, mientras yo comenzaba a ronronear –necesito ponerte un nombre. Había pensado en Albiore, pero no creo que al maestro le agrade la idea, así que…

Sacó de su bolsillo un collar rojo con una plaquita. Aprovechando que yo estaba terriblemente relajado, me lo puso.

-Te queda bien- me dijo –me gusta mucho cómo te ves, Cefeo.

Cefeo. Ya tenía nombre, y mientras esperaba que le diera sueño, Shun me "bañó" con shampoo seco. Fue odioso y desagradable, aunque mi "amo" se divirtió de lo lindo a costa de mi mal humor. Enojado, oliendo raro y sintiéndome extraño, una vez que me soltó corrí a la caja de arena y comencé a desparramarla toda.

-¡Cefeo, no!- Shun se adelantó hacia mí y me sacó de ahí –no seas picota, sólo estás ensuciando.

Lo mordí, aunque creo que no le dolió porque no me soltó. Tampoco lo hizo cuando saqué mis garritas y se las enterré en sus manos, al contrario, parecía de lo más divertido porque sonreía.

-Me alegra que me hayas seguido…- me dijo, y luego se acostó.

Esa noche pude elegir el lugar más cómodo para dormir. Shun me dejó una cajita con una pequeña almohada ahí, estaba blandito. También podía elegir una silla, muy cómoda… pero no, esa noche me hice un lugar al lado de Shun, junto a su pecho. Pude notar que sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, y me dejó espacio para que me acomodara.

Fue en esos momentos que pensé, mientras me dormía. Se supone que el que tuvo suerte al encontrarnos fui yo, porque estaba solo en la calle… pero quizás Shun también la había tenido, porque a pesar de tener un techo donde estar, estaba igual de solo que yo.

--------------------------------------------

**Hola!!!. Me alegra mucho ver que la historia del "gatito manipulador" fue muy bien aceptada. Espero que este cap también haya sido de su agrado.**

**Eso sí, aclaro que al menos las primeras cinco viñetas van a ser apegadas a la historia de Saint Seiya, obviamente contadas desde el punto de vista de Cefeo, ya después será un poco más separado, contando situaciones que no tienen que ver con batallas, sino con vivencias de Shun en la mansión, y de uno que otro habitante de ahí, también.**

**Agradezco profundamente a Alpheratz, Darkacuario, Shun200793, Lizettevanessa, SakuraK Li, Andrómeda de Etiopía, Alyshaluz, Azrasel por los comentarios que me dejaron. De verdad que me alegró recibir todos sus reviews =)**


	3. Desde las sombras

**El intruso.**

**Por Alisse.**

**III. Desde las sombras.**

No sé si decir si éramos felices… pero de lo que sí estoy seguro, es que con nuestra compañía mutua estábamos muy bien. Ambos nos sentíamos menos solos, eso era seguro. Estando solo en el cuarto, escuchaba afuera que habían más jóvenes viviendo ahí también, pero ninguno se tomaba en cuenta entre sí. Me pregunté muchas veces qué pudo haber pasado entre ellos como para que se trataran de esa manera, como si nunca antes se hubieran visto, ni nada.

Shun pasaba todo el tiempo que podía conmigo, por las mañanas salía a correr, después me servía leche calentita (la mayoría de las veces desayunaba junto conmigo) y después, durante la mañana, jugaba conmigo (creo que prefería mi compañía a la de ellos). Por las tardes salía. Tengo que decir, eso sí, que con cada noche que pasaba llegaba peor, más triste.

Pero una noche en especial, llegó con una cara de tristeza que me llegó a conmover (en lo normal no solía prestarle mucha atención). Entró y se sentó en la cama, mirando al frente.

-Hyoga…- murmuró. No tardé en darme cuenta que ese era otro de los jóvenes que vivía en la mansión (Tatsumi al ratito pasó gritando su nombre por el pasillo) –él también está cambiado, Cefeo… ¿es que sólo yo sigo pensando como antes de irnos?

Lo único que entendí con esas palabras es que ellos ya se conocían, quizás desde niños, y que por esas cosas de la vida cada uno se fue a distintas partes, y que en esos momentos estaban volviendo. Por el tono que Shun utilizó para hablar de Hyoga, me dio la impresión de que quizás, habían sido amigos.

Me hubiera gustado saber más de ellos, saber por qué todos llegaron ahí, qué era lo que los unía, por qué, si todos estaban en la misma situación, actuaban de manera tan fría con los demás… por qué, a pesar de ser tantos, se notaba que Shun se sentía muy solo.

Pero si esa noche había quedado sorprendido por la tristeza que tenía Shun, dos noches después casi me caigo de espaldas, prácticamente. Esa noche, antes de salir, podía notar a mi amigo un poco más extraño, pasó bastante tiempo sentado en la cama, con la mirada pegada al suelo, mientras yo me dedicaba a revolotear por ahí, jugando con un ratón de peluche que Shun me regaló, como juguete (era genial, tenía un cascabelito que sonaba con cada movimiento)

Esa tarde Shun mostraba claramente que no quería salir, pero igual lo hizo, yo creo que lo tomaba algo así como un deber. ¿Qué me quedé haciendo yo?: jugando. Admito que en un primer momento no me interesó en lo más mínimo por qué Shun se notaba tan abatido… quizás sí debí ponerle más atención.

A Shun solía esperarlo despierto, porque acostumbraba a llegar no muy tarde todas las noches. Pero ese día no parecía tener intenciones de llegar. Cada vez se oscurecía más y más y no daba señales de vida, tampoco la mayoría de los habitantes de la mansión. Y aunque me hubiera gustado haberlo esperado despierto, el sueño me venció.

Lo sentí llegar cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación y, después de cerrarla, se apoyó en ella. Estuve tentado a seguir durmiendo hasta que vi su rostro, su expresión… si pensé que días antes estaba triste, lo que vi en esos momentos no se comparaba. Incluso parecía que había llorado, se le notaban los ojos hinchados, y también estaba herido de su hombro y su costado, su polera estaba manchada con sangre.

Puedo decir que ni siquiera me vio, sus ojos estaban pegados al frente y aunque me hubiera gustado haber llamado su atención de alguna manera, él simplemente caminó unos pasos al baño, saliendo rato después, bañado y con pijama.

No tenía idea qué pudo haberle pasado para que terminara de esa manera. Estaba totalmente ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ojalá hubiera sabido en esos momentos que su hermano mayor había tratado de matarlo, quizás hubiera hecho más que lamerle sus dedos para llamar su atención. Pasó muchísimo tiempo acariciándome, metido en sus pensamientos, en ningún momento logré hacer que se fijara en otra cosa.

Yo lo dejé hacer, no se me ocurría otra manera de hacerlo sentir mejor, y creo que eso ni siquiera estaba funcionando. Unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron el silencio. Shun me dejó escondido en el closet (aunque no cerró la puerta) y abrió.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó Shun, después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Sólo…- escuché la misma voz de la chica que le habló cuando llegó conmigo, aunque ahora su tono era un poco más suave que el que usaba antes –sólo quería saber cómo… estaban tus heridas…

-… Están bien- contestó Shun, algo serio –gracias por preocuparse.

-Eh… ¿seguro que no necesitas un médico?- volvió a preguntar ella –si lo necesitas, no tengo problemas de llamarlo…

-Estoy bien, señorita Saori- insistió Shun, su voz saliendo un poco más firme –sólo estoy cansado, necesito dormir.

-Entiendo… que pases buena noche, Shun.

-Gracias, señorita Saori.

Volví a salir cuando la puerta se cerró. Por la cara que Shun tenía me di cuenta que estaba confundido por la manera de comportarse que había tenido esa tal Saori con él… le había hablado de una forma completamente diferente a cómo la escuché la primera vez.

Nos volvimos a sentar, él en la cama y yo en sus piernas, de espaldas a la ventana (él). No hubo nada que terminara con esa extraña calma que había en la noche, salvo un momento en que distinguí algo entre las sombras que se veían de la ventana. Hubo un movimiento que llamó mi atención.

Me lancé a la cama, mirando fijamente hacia afuera, viendo con atención cualquier movimiento.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- me preguntó Shun, y al parecer también vio algo porque inmediatamente se puso de pie, palideciendo ligeramente.

Pero tan rápido que lo vimos, así de rápido se fue. Shun se acercó a la ventana y trató de mirar a través de la espesa oscuridad. No había nada.

-Ikki, nii-san…- lo escuché murmurar, y luego de unos momentos que se quedó mirando, volvió a la cama, sólo que esta vez para acostarse a dormir –ya vas a ver… estoy seguro de que lograré que vuelvas a ser el mismo…

Lo miré desde la cama. No puedo asegurar que se quedó dormir, quizás no pegó un ojo en toda la noche… yo dormí a los pies de la cama, como tratando de respetar su espacio, o quizás, su dolor.

Porque comprendí que algo había ocurrido con el hermano de Shun, que se llamaba Ikki, y que por eso mi amigo estaba así.

----------------------------------------------

**Holas!!!**

**Bueno, hoy no tengo nada qué decir, así que agradezco a Azrasel, Sakurak Li, Darkacuario, Shun200793, Lizettevanessa, Mary Martin y Patricia Rodríguez por sus reviews, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo**


	4. ¿Aliado?

**IV. ¿Aliado?**

La verdad, no se qué fue peor para Shun. Si el que mi amigo se enterara que su hermano Ikki se había vuelto malvado y que había intentarlo martarlo, o que muriera tratando de salvarles la vida a Shun y a los otros que lo acompañaban... bueno, creo que entre ellos estaba el tan nombrado Hyoga.

Esa noche que volvieron, se notaban cabizbajos. En la mansión había demasiado silencio (excepto por Tatsumi, claro, pero todos sabemos que no tiene remedio), todos se notaban tristes. Shun, esa noche, la pasó sentado en uno de los sillones de su cuarto, no estoy seguro si durmió. Pero lo interesante, es que no muy tarde alguien fue a verlo, era Saori.

Le entregó una caja, según ella, eran algunas de las pertenencias que tenían cuando eran niños. Ahí Shun encontró una fotografía que siempre conservó, una en que salía Ikki siendo niño, con él en sus brazos. En parte, la encontraba bastante tierna, al menos la actitud protectora que tenía Ikki (completamente diferente a la que conocí)

Pero en fin, pensé que todo eso que habían vivido, los Santos en la mansión habían tenido algún acercamiento (en parte, creo que Shun también lo consideró así), sobre todo después de tener que enfrentarse juntos en contra de un gigante que se llevó a Saori (menudo susto que me llevé ese día, no siempre te despiertan destruyendo la casa en donde vives)

Fue ahí que comprendí un poco más lo que estaba pasando. Shun y los otros Santos luchaban vistiendo muy extraño (después me vine a enterar que se llamaban Armaduras, Shun poseía la de Andrómeda), y peleando juntos lograron rescarar a Saori.

Pero me he dado cuenta que tod entre ellos sigue igual... si no fuera así, se habrían dado cuenta que Shun ese día no se ha levantado en todo el día, a penas era capaz de abrir los ojos y continuaba luego durmiendo. En un primer momento se lo atribuí al cansancio, el estrés... pero luego comencé a dudar, parecía que no era tan simple, después de tratar de despertarlo.

Primero maullé, luego le di golpecitos suaves con mi pata (en la cara), luego saqué las garritas, e incluso le mordí la nariz, recién ahí se movió un poco.

-Cefeo...- murmuró, mirándome. Le noté los ojos hinchados y el rostro colorado -debes querer leche... sólo... deja que me levante...

Pero no, no se movió, simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos y continuó durmiendo. Pasó el tiempo, había oscurecido y ni siquiera cuando eran como las diez de la noche, se habían preguntado la razón de su ausencia, ni si había comido. A esas alturas sentía una mezcla de tristeza y rabia, sobre todo porqye no puedo hacer nada por él, salvo sentarme a su lado y vigilarlo. Parecía tener pesadillas.

La verdad, ya estaba rendido. Shun, si quería que los demás se dieran cuenta que algo le ocurría, tendría que levantarse él mismo y ponerse en frente de todos, y gritarles: _"¡necesito un doctor!"_. Debo admitir que en parte, me agradó el que me haya equivocado, al menos así podía estar seguro que iban a cuidar bien de mi amigo.

Y me di cuenta de eso cuando sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Shun- se escuchó -Shun, ¿estás ahí?- cuando noté que iban a abrir la puerta, corrí al closet y entré ahí, mirando con atención lo que ocurría. El joven entró al cuarto al notar que no le respondían, y se acercó a mi amigo cuando lo vio en la cama -Despierta, Shun...

Lo sacudió hasta que por fin comenzó a reaccionar. Noté, desde mi lugar, que cada vez se veía más preocupado.

-Hyoga...- murmuró Shun, aún medio dormido.

-Tienes fiebre, Shun, ¿por qué no nos llamaste?- la pregunta sonó a reclamo, y aunque hubiera sido fuera de lugar, también me hubiera gustado reclamarle algunas cosillas a ese tal Hyoga.

-¿Lo encontraste?- dos más entraron, una era Saori, el otro era un joven con el pelo bien largo -¿estuvo aquí todo el día?.

-Tiene fiebre- dijo Hyoga -de seguro que ha estado durmiendo- dejó pasar unos momentos, luego volvió a sacudir a Shun -vamos, despierta, te llevaremos al hospital.

-No... no es necesario...- contestó Shun, soltándose de Hyoga y acostándose otra vez. Estaba quedándose dormido.

-Creo que mejor llamo a un médico- dijo Saori, dando media vuelta y saliendo de ahí.

Lo bueno de todo eso, fue que Shun fue revisado por un médico y, según él, sólo era un resfrío mal cuidado (muy mal cuidado). Lo malo, para mí, es que tuve que pasar horas metido en el closet, con hambre, y lejos de mi comida (aunque a esas alturas no quedaba mucha, y estaba algo añeja, y ni hablar del agua, no daban ganas ni de mirarla). En fin, el médico se fue algo tarde, y Shiryu e Hyoga se quedaron con Shun un ratito más. La fiebre aún no bajaba, y necesitaba descansar. Cuando los otros dos estaban saliendo, Shun comenzó a hablar.

-Hyoga...- los dos se detuvieron y lo quedaron mirando -dale comida a... Cefeo... debe tener hambre... no ha comido... hoy...

-¿Cefeo?- preguntó Shiryu, mirando a Hyoga, que se encogió de hombros, sin saber a qué se refería mi amigo -quizás está delirando.

-Quizás...

Ah sí, así que aparte de intruso, también soy obra del delirio de Shun. Ya resignado de que esa noche no iba a comer, y ni siquiera podría tomarme mi leche, me acosté a los pies de la cama, a dormir. De seguro que Shun, al día siguiente, podrá cuidarme bien, y me daría de comer.

Pero, fue algo más tarde que la puerta del cuarto se abrió nuevamente, y encendieron la luz. Fue eso lo que me hizo despertar un poco, y bostezando traté de ver quién podía ser (sólo esperaba que no fuera Tatsumi). Aún no era capz de reaccionar del todo cuando vi a un joven en frente mío, sonriendo un poco.

-Con que tú eres Cefeo- dijo, algo divertido -ahora entiendo por qué a veces se escuchaba a Shun reírse... que bien escondido te tiene, ¿eh?

La verdad es que tenía tanto sueño que no escuché muy bien lo que me dijo, no demoré en quedarme dormido otra vez, pero supongo que fue él el que cambió mi agua y me sirvió comida, porque al despertarme cuando estaba amaneciendo, estaba fresco.

Shun no demoró mucho en mejorarse bien, sólo un par de días en cama y algo de reposo (durante algunos más no lo dejaron salir a correr durante las mañanas), y estuvo repuesto. No sé si Hyoga le comentó después acerca de mí, o si le hizo alguna pregunta. Yo creo que no, porque todo volvió a ser como antes, sólo que ahora se notaba más animado.

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de enfermarse, Cefeo?- me preguntó cierta tarde, en lo que algunas de las consecuencias de su resfrío mal cuidado aún eran visibles: tenía la nariz completamente roja, y de vez en cuando soltaba un estornudo, seguido por un leve quejido -que a los que antes no le interesabas, comienzan a verte por primera vez.

Me gustaba creer en sus palabras, que las cosas entre él y los demás Santos estaban mejorando. Quizás de verdad era así.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!. Bueno, actualicé mucho antes de lo que tenía pensado porque estaba aburrida, y no quería escribir de otro fic, jajaja. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, sobre todo la participación especial de Hyoga :P.**

**Quisiera preguntarles algo, que no tiene mucho que ver con el fic, al menos de momento. ¿Cuánto se supone que pasa entre las Batallas de Poseidón y la de Hades?. Según tenía entendido yo, eran unos cuantos días (o quizás, meses), pero hace poco una amiga me dijo que cuando Hades se adueña del cuerpo de Shun, éste tenía 18 años, y ahí me entró la duda, porque se supone que no pasa los 15 durante la serie. Ojalá que puedan contestarme ^^**

**Agradezco a Azrasel, SakuraK Li, Alpheratz, Andrómeda de Etiopía, Darkacuario, Yui-3000, Maryn y Mary Martin, por los cometarios que me dejaron. Eso... hasta la próxima!!!**


	5. Fuego

**V. Fuego.**

Cuando esa mañana Shun entró al cuarto, algo inquieto, me pareció bastante extraño. Sacó un bolso y comenzó a meter ropa en él, sin tomarme en cuenta, parecía completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Eso fue hasta unos minutos después, en que dejó a la mitad su tarea, se acercó a mí y me miró, dudoso.

-¿Te llevo o te dejo, Cefeo?- preguntó a quién sabe qué... o quién. Como no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, me dedique sólo a mirarlo -ahh... ¿por qué no habrá ido Seiya con Saori?, tenía que ofrecerme como voluntario.

Me tomó en brazos y me metió dentro de una mochila. Por supuesto que yo no se la iba a dejar tan fácil, bastaron sólo unos momentos para que reaccionara y comencé a pelear como pocas veces, para que me sacara, maullando de vez en cuando. De alguna manera tenía que manifestarle que NO quería estar ahí.

-Por favor, Cefeo- me decía Shun, que de vez en cuando se quejaba -te prometo que será por poco tiempo, pero necesito que te quedes quieto, para poder llevarte conmigo. Pórtate bien, ¿si?

Para evitar algún otro tipo de maltratos (tanto de Shun como míos), decidí dormirme, y creo que lo hice durante todo el viaje (supongo que Shun estaba agradecido). Cuando desperté, al rato, estaba dentro de la misma mochila, que estaba abierta, pero me di cuenta en ese momento, cuando asomé mi cabeza, que no estábamos en la mansión. Pero la verdad, pasar de un cuarto a otro no me animó mucho, ni tampoco me ayudó a resolver la gran cantidad de dudas que tenía en esos momentos. Me acerqué a la ventana y pude ver un gran bosque de pinos, estaba oscureciendo. Sentí que abrían la puerta y, al volverme, vi a Shun, entrando con un cuenco en sus manos.

-Ah, te despertaste- me dijo, acercándose a mí y dejando la leche a mi lado -nos vamos a quedar aquí durante unos días, espero que te guste.

En ese lugar los días pasaban mucho más lentos, quizás era porque la tranquilidad se podía respirar en el ambiente, incluso hasta Tatsumi se notaba bastante más relajado (al menos para este "paseo" nos dejó tranquilos a Shun a y mí, lo que ya es para agradecer). En fin, toda esa paz que sentíamos desapareció cierto día, en que todo había comenzado mal.

Primero, el enterarnos que la mansión Kido había sufrido un incendio, aunque no me lo dijeron de forma directa, pude escucharlo desde donde estaba. Shun consideró (inteligentemente) la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa, por lo que todos se quedaron en la cabaña... o al menos esa era la idea, porque Tatsumi no hizo caso e igual volvió a Tokio. Ah, por cierto, ahí está la segunda mala noticia: la desapareción del antes ya nombrado mayordomo. Y, para terminar con la guinda del pastel, el ataque de la cabaña, por supuesto, por culpa de Tatsumi.

Desde la habitación en que estaba no podía ver ni hacer nada, sólo escuchar, sentir el calor de las llamas consumirlo todo. Shun, después de ponerse la armadura se olvidó del detalle de cerrar la puerta del cuarto, lo que fue lo mejor, no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera sido de mí si es que me quedo encerrado.

Lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que tenía miedo, y por eso actué así. No entiendo cómo Saori pud mantenerse tranquila, y sentada en la entrada. Cuando pasé cerca de ella pensé que al menos podría hacerle un favor a Shun y tratar de esconderse, ya que éste estaba peleando afuera y ella ahí... con la parte delantera de la cabaña quemándose y Shun luchaba. Cuando salí, y a la distancia lo vi, cubierto de llamas, no supe qué hacer.

¡Sólo era un simple gato!, ¿de qué manera podría haber apoyado a Shun en su problema?, ¿cómo lo podría haber ayudado a salir de ahí?

Salí de la cabaña y me traté de acercar, mientras veia que Shun hacía lo posible para controlar el fuego sólo con sus cadenas... bastante difícil, si me preguntan. Justo en el momento en que las llamas terminaban de cubrirlo, delante de mí caía una rama de un árbol, aún con fuego. Eso fue lo que terminó por vencerme, y dando media vuelta, traté de salir de ahí. Quizás Shun debió dejarme en la mansión... aunque nunca pensamos en la posibilidad de que nos atacaran acá... si la intención era escondernos.

Sólo me dediqué a correr a lo loco, así que no fui testigo del momento en que el Fénix prácticamente "resurgía de sus cenizas", para ayudar a Shun, que ya a esas alturas, si continuaba así, muchas esperanzas de vivir no tenía. Tampoco supe que habían llegad Seiya e Hyoga, dispuestos a ayudar ya que habían notado el fuego a la distancia.

Cuando por fin me detuve, miré a mi alrededor y ya no tenía idea en dónde estaba, y la verdad, tuve miedo de que Shun volviera a la ciudad y se olvidara de mí... claro, luego me tranquilicé pensando que saldría a buscarme a penas se diera cuenta de que estaba la puerta abierta, así que sólo tenía que esperar...

Pero... ¿empezaba yo a buscar la cabaña o me quedaba tranquilito ahí, a la espera que Shun llegara?. Creo que mejor empiezo a buscar, así puede que me encuentre más rápido...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holas!!**

**Bueno, tengo una autocrítica con este cap, no se por qué, no me convenció del todo cómo quedó. Tenía dos versiones para esta parte, esta, y una en la que Cefeo se queda en la mansión, finalmente me decidí... espero haberlo hecho bien (quizás cuando termine de escribir el fic, publique esos capítulos "dejados a un lado", junto con el fic original, que era un oneshot, lo tengo guardadito por ahí). Espero poder pubicar pronto, pero lo que es esta semana, será una porquería para mí y no me dejará tiempo para nada... pero trataré de hacerlo ^^**

**Ahora, agradezco profundamente la cantidad de comentarios que me dejaron, estoy feliz de que a tantos les hubiera gustado... nunca pensé que tendría tanta acogida. Y también, que varios (casi todos) me contestaran mi duda. Veo que yo tenía razón, y que mi amiga está loca, jajaja. En fin, mil gracias a Darkacuario, Maryn, SakuraK Li, Allpheratz, Azrasel, Lizettevanessa, Shun200793, Randa1, Andrómeda de Etiopía, Andrómeda Kamui, Ángel de Acuario, Doom Sorcerer, Fliss_lete, por sus comentarios =)**


	6. Después del susto

**VI. Después del susto...**

No se cuánto tiempo caminé, completamente desorientado, y a ratos me desesperaba porque prácticamente no llegaba a ninguna parte. Ni siquiera el olor a quemado me ayudaba mucho para guiarme... a ratos me daba la impresión de que sólo estaba caminando en vano... ojalá no hubiera salido corriendo como condenado, quizás con sólo esconderme cerca de la cabaña era suficiente. Pero no, estaba tan desesperado que no pensé que pudiera pasarme esto... tonto de mí.

Si me preguntan, no tengo idea cuánto habré estado caminando a lo tonto, a esas alturas, lo único que me consolaba era que Shun saldría a buscarme a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, sólo esperaba que fuera pronto.

Ya a esas alturas tenía hambre, estaba oscureciendo y el esar solo ahí me ponía sumamente nervioso. ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo Shun que no salía a buscarme!? No quiero pensar en la posibilidad de que me hubiera llevado al bosque a propósito para dejarme ahí, Shun no es así... además, que le saldría mucho más fácil tirarme a cualquier calle de Tokio, total, ahora me doy cuenta que mi sentido de la orientación es bastante malo. Ya rendido, con hambre y frío, me acosté entre unas hojas secas que estaban a los pies de un árbol, pensando que esa noche la tendría que pasar a la interperie... pero lo que me tenía nervioso (más aún) eran esos sonidos que escuchaba entre la oscuridad. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue esconderme entre las mismas hojas, esperando que nada se me acercara y mucho menos me atacara. Pero a pesar de eso estaba seguro que no podría dormir mucho, no al menos esa noche.

No tengo idea cuánto habrá pasado (me imagino que mucho rato) cuando unos ruidos llamaron mi atención. Me escondí más entre la hierba y las hojas, esperando que eso que se acercaba a mí pudiera identificarlo de alguna manera, para saber si era peligroso o no... no demoré mucho en distinguir qué era... o, mejor dicho, quién era.

-... Cefeo, ¿estás por aquí?- el escuchar su voz terminó por convencerme, y salí de mi escondite, llamando su atención debido al ruido que hice. Pude ver perfectamente la sonrisa de su rostro -¡¡Cefeo!!- me tomó en brazos, haciéndome cariño. Debo decir que yo estaba tan feliz como él, incluso le lamí la cara un poquito para que se diera cuenta de ello -¡me tenías tan angustiado!, llevo cerca de dos horas buscándote, debes tener hambre y frío. Lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero no pude venir antes, primero porque me decían que tenía que curarme algunas quemaduras que tenía y después por la pequeña celebración que hicimos por la vuelta de mi nii-san... ¡revivió, Cefeo!, ¿puedes creerlo?- la verdad a esas alturas podía esperar cualquier cosa de ese grupo de jóvenes, que de normales tenían muy poco -iremos a la cabaña, comerás y a dormir, mañana saldremos temprano hacia Tokio.

En fin, mientras Shun me hablaba feliz sobre la vuelta de su hermano, me dejó nuevamente entre su ropa (debajo de su polerón), aunque no sé si lo hizo para esconderme o para calentarme (tenía mucho, pero mucho frío)

En no mucho tiempo llegamos a la cabaña, que estaba completamente a oscuras. Lo más silencioso posible, Shun entró, mirando atento para que nadie lo viera. Creo que en parte logramos pasar desapercibidos porque mi amigo dio los primeros pasos con cierta tranquilidad. Pero cuando iba a llegar al pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos, encendieron la luz.

"Estamos fritos" fue lo primero que pensé, imagino que Shun también. Se detuvo.

-¿Qué hacías afuera a esta hora?- escuchamos, y al menos yo, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz. Supongo que será la de Ikki, el hermano de Shun.

-Eh... ah...- por un movimiento de Shun, noté que se ponía de lado, para mirar a Ikki pero no dejar que él me viera a mí entre su ropa. Espero que le haya resultado, aunque a esas alturas no me sorprendería si es que nos pilla -¡nada!, sólo... quería caminar un poco, ya sabes, no podía dormir muy bien por todas las emociones de hoy... ¿y qué haces tú levantado a esta hora?- le preguntó luego, supongo que en un intento de desviar un poco el tema... o el centro de atención.

-... Lo mismo que tú- contestó, y sentí que pasaba por el lado de nosotros. Luego entró a otra habitación y recién ahí, Shun se permitió respirar.

-Estuvo cerca...- suspiró -aunque no creo que nos hubiera echado al agua, ¿cierto?

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?- Ikki volvió a salir de pronto.

-¡Ah!

Shun dio un salto tan grande que prácticamente quedó estampado en la pared contraria... aunque en realidad, el que quedé estampado fui yo...

-¡Ikki, me asustaste!- exclamó, calmándose un poco -¡no vuelvas a hacerlo!

-A algo le estabas hablando, ¿qué era?- le preguntó, Shun trató de mostrarse lo más molesto posible por el incidente recién pasado, quizás para tener una excusa para irnos por fin al cuarto.

-A nada, y ya deja de preguntar- replicó -y me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Decir que lo sentí correr es poco, porque prácticmente huyó hacia el cuarto en que nos quedábamos. Una vez adentro, se apoyó en la puerta y soltó un suspiro.

-Casi... te quería dar leche pero mejor que no, mañana te daré al desayuno, no puedo estar seguro si Ikki continúa pegado a la puerta para saber lo que hago.

Esa noche dormí tranquilito con Shun, creo que después del gran susto que pasamos ese día, los dos nos merecíamos un buen descansar.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, ya ven que Cefeo fue encontrado por Shun y se quedaron felices y tranquilos. Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, ahora vienen algunos capítulos que no están tan apegados a la serie, con algunas situaciones más familiares y uno que otro sufrimiento de Shun por lo que Cefeo hace, jajaja. Espero les esté gustando.**

**Agradecimientos totales a Doom Sorcerer, SakuraK Li, Allpheratz, Shun 200793, Patricia Rodrigues, Darkacuario, mikaelaamaarhcp, AthenaNoSeinto10, por los comentarios que me dejaron ^^**


	7. Al acecho

**VII. Al acecho.**

Al día siguiente volvimos a la mansión, desde el lugar en que estaba escondido (esta vez Shun me llevó en sus brazos... es decir, a la mochila), todos se escuchaban muy animados, se respiraba una alegría que nunca antes había sentido en ese grupo de muchachos. Pero lamentablemente, no duró mucho...

En fin, a ratos a Shun y a mí nos daba la impresión que más de algún habitante de la mansión suponía que Shun tenía "algo" escondido en su habitación. Quizás era porque a mi amigo le gustaba pasar el mayor tiempo que podía conmigo y, a veces, cuando jugábamos, no podía evitar reír o quejarse de vez en cuando. A veces también "hablaba" conmigo, y desde afuera lo escuchaban hablar solo.

Pero definitivamente, nuestro enemigo constante era uno sólo: Tatsumi. Algo bueno de todo eso, era que varias cosas jugaban a nuestro favor durante el tiempo en que le dio por vigilar casi todos los movimientos de Shun (un poco después que Ikki decidiera dejar la mansión) y tratar de pillarlo prácticamente con las manos en la masa.

Pero definitivamente Tatsumi nos había subestimado demasiado, creía que Shun era lo demasiado tonto como para no darse cuenta de su constante vigilancia; pero él sí lo hizo, y como medida comenzó con algunos cambios en la habitación. Primero, eliminó la cama que supuestamente iba a usar de cama (dormía en cualquier parte, menos ahí), luego, la caja de arena y mis platitos de comida, agua y leche los dejó bajo de la cama (después de unos días se dio cuenta que ese lugar no me gustaba para mi comida, por lo que hizo un cambio general de muebles para dejarlos lo más escondidos posible, pero de acceso fácil a mí). También, la puerta del closet pasaba constantemente abierta, para que yo entrara a penas sentía que comenzaban a abrir la puerta, y me quedaba ahí también cuando entendía que Shun tenía "visitas" y trataba de llevárselos de ahí con cualquier excusa.

En parte, no hay que negar que a Shun le divertía la "obsesión" que tenía Tatsumi por encontrarme. Llegó al punto de abrir la puerta de manera inesperada y observar todo con minucioso cuidado, tratando de pillar algún movimiento suspecho adentro. Por supuesto que yo era mucho más vivo que él, y a penas sentía unos pasos en el pasillo, me metía en el closet o debajo de la cama (lo que estuviera más cerca) y no salía de ahí hasta que se fueran de la habitación... a menos que fuera Shun, claro.

Puedo decir que las cosas por esos días andaban algo tranquilas. No me enteraba si habían peleas con otros Santos (así era como se llamaban Shun y sus amigos, Santos de Atenea), sólo cuando notaba a Shun algo magullado venía a enterarme. Lo único "extraño", era la partida de la mansión de dos de los integrantes. Primero, estaba Shiryu (ese que tenía el cabello bien largo, Dragón, creo que a veces le decían), por conversaciones que escuché a medias supe que se trataba de sus ojos, parece que había quedado ciego, o algo así (por la actitud que tuvo Shun esos días, me dio la impresión de que algo había tenido que ver... su rostro era la angustia andante). Y la otra persona que se fue ya lo había comentado, era el hermano de Shun, Ikki.

No puedo decir que se la razón de su partida, porque no estaba ahí cuando se lo comunicó a sus amigos, ni tampoco quiero juzgarlo, después de todo, sólo soy un simple observador. Quizás se dio cuenta que Shun ya estaba bien en esa casa y que podía irse tranquilo, no lo sé... esa noche, cuando Shun llegó a dormir, no hizo ningún comentario. Simplemente se sentó en la cama, y soltó un triste suspiro, quizás dándose por vencido y entendiendo que Ikki, aunque estaba a su lado nuevamente, no iba a cambiar sus costumbres por ellos... no, perdón, por él.

Como sea, una tarde que estaba acostado entre las almohadas de la cama después de jugar con mis ratones y pelotitas con cascabeles, abrieron la cama de pronto. Lamentablemente no alcancé a reaccionar para tirarme debajo de la cama, así que sólo me quedé detrás de las almohadas escondido, viendo cómo Tatsumi entraba al cuarto, lo más silencioso posible. Si Shun no llegaba en los próximos cinco minutos, estamos prácticamente fritos.

Mientras esperaba que estuviera buscando por otro lado, me di cuenta que Tatsumi tenía todo eso planeado. Había esperado pacientemente que Shun no estuviera para entrar y poder buscar con tranquilidad. Me lancé debajo de la cama, pero creo que hice mucho ruido, porque el mayordomo se volteó, buscándome.

-Así que ahí estás, tú y Shun creen que me engañan- decía entre dientes, acercándose a la cama. Sí, hay que reconocerlo, estaba tan nervioso que no podía buscar ninguna salida -te voy a pillar, intruso... tú y Shun se irán por mentirosos.

Sí, claro, sueña. Tenía una última opción para que no me viera, que era saltar nuevamente a la cama cuando Tatsumi se inclinara para buscarme debajo. Era arriesgado, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna otra cosa para distraerlo.

-... Debes estar... ¡aquí!- si alcanzó a verme, sólo habrá sido un poco de mi colita, si es que... volví a esconderme entre las almohadas, mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba como neurótico por el piso, buscándome -eres bueno para esconderte, pero...

-¿Tatsumi?- la voz de Shun me cayó como el cielo mismo -¿qué haces en mi habitación?

Desde mi lugar, pude ver que Shun miraba con sorpresa al hombre y, un poco más atrás estaba Hyoga, observándolo con los brazos cruzados. Tatsumi, con el poco orgullo que le quedaba a esas alturas, caminó con calma y pasó por entre Shun e Hyoga, sin contestarles. Los dos amigos se miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- preguntó Hyoga -está mucho más raro que lo normal, mira que entrar aquí... ¿qué estaría buscando?

-No lo sé- desde mi lugar pude notar nerviosismo en su voz -y la verdad, lo que haga Tatsumi me tiene sin cuidado.

-... ¿Estás bien?- preguntó de pronto Hyoga.

-Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- mi amigo soltó una risita nerviosa de lo más evidente -creo que los nervios me tienen un poco mal...

-Eso pareciera... que pases buena noche, Shun.

-Buenas noches, Hyoga.

Me asomé cuando Shun cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba en ella, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Estuvo demasiado cerca- murmuró -Cefeo, ¿dónde estás?

Salí de mi escondite, caminando por la cama. Shun se acercó a mí y sonrió.

-Nos salvamos, ¿eh?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holas!!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que todos súper bien ^^.**

**Pude notar cierta desilusión en el cap anterior porque Shun no le dijo a Ikki de Cefeo, la verdad, no se me había ocurrido esa posibilidad (de verdad), pero quiero aclarar que Shun sí se lo contará en algún momento, más adelante, y quizás en un momento mucho más difícil para los dos hermanos. Pero bueno, no les quiero adelantar nada, así que sólo aclaro ese punto, jejeje. **

**En parte me alegra el volver a actualizar más seguido (al menos este fic), ya que se supone que al menos durante las próximas semanas, ninguna será tan desgraciada como la semana recién pasada (de verdad que la sufrí T_T) así que seguiré como estaba antes, o sea, actualizo cualquier otro fic que escribo, y subo un cap de este (lo mejor, según yo, es que estos capítulos son cortitos, por lo que no me tengo que cranear mucho pensando en las ideas, jajaja)**

**En fin, muchas gracias a Ángel de Acuario, Andrómeda de Etiopía, AthenaNoSeinto10, Darkacuario, Azrasel, Doom Sorcerer, Shun200793, SakuritaK li, Jesswinch por los comentarios que me dejaron el capítulo anterior, se agradece muchísimo.**


	8. Como cualquier otro

**VIII. Como cualquier otro.**

Algo le ocurría a Shun esa tarde, y me tenía bastante preocupado. Al parecer, está solo en la mansión, por lo que prácticamente no ha salido de su cuarto y se la ha pasado conmigo (ahora que la relación con los demás mejoró considerablemente, está bastante tiempo con sus amigos. Si creen que me siento más triste por ello, están equivocados. Me alegro mucho por él, incluso se le nota mucho más animado que cuando llegó. Además, está el pequeño detalle que se siente culpable de dejarme tanto tiempo solo, así que juega mucho más conmigo y de vez en cuando me trae cosas ricas para comer). Yo me la había pasado jugando con mis pelotitas, hasta que lo noté demasiado malhumorado.

-¡Vamos, ¿cómo no pueden hacer nada?!- gruñó, caminando de un lado a otro.

Mientras lo observaba, pensaba en las posibles causas de su mal humor. No podía ser por Tatsumi, que por fin nos dejó en paz luego de que Saori le llamara la atención (Shun y yo sospechamos que Hyoga tuvo que ver con eso). Que yo sepa, mi amigo mejoró mucho su trato con Saori (al menos ahora le pone atención cuando le habla... a ratos me da la impresión que la mira con orgullo), por lo que no creo que esté enojado con ella.

-¡No!, otra vez, ¡no puedo creerlo!- volvió a alegar al aire, mientras el tipo de la radio que escuchaba no dejaba de hablar. Creo que a ratos me siento mareado, ¡ni siquiera se molesta en respirar!

Continuando con las opciones, descarto inmediatamente a Ikki, porque ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de llamar a su hermano ni para saludarlo... o quizás era por eso mismo. Es increible cómo algunas personas se podían olvidar la existencia de otras de un día para otro.

-¡Ah!- esta vez el grito fue con tal espanto que hasta yo me asusté -casi, casi...

Quizás era por Shiryu, de quien hacía un buen tiempo que no recibían una noticia... pero no creo, porque se supone que Seiya fue a buscarlo y creo que hasta se le había ocurrido una idea para que volviera a ver. Todos esperaban que resultara, al final eran las últimas esperanzas que les quedaban para que lograra luchar de buena manera en las batallas.

En una de esas era por Hyoga, quizás habían discutido, o algo así. Me he dado cuenta que Shun y él se han vuelto muy cercanos, amigos, prácticamente. Eso es bueno... he escuchado que siempre ocurren cosas así en los grupos de amigos. Se suelen separar los miembros un poco más, dependiendo de la afinidad entre ellos. Supongo que algo así ocurrió esta vez.

-¡Ah, ¿cómo no van a poder?!

Y todo sigue igual. Shun continúa caminando de un lado a otro, yo lo observo con atención mientras tomo un poco de agua, y me preocupo más por él.

¿Y si estaba así porque pronto tendría que luchar? Todos saben muy bien que Shun lo detesta, y ya había escuchado que en algún tiempo viajarían a Grecia para saber qué ocurría en el Santuario, y hay que ser demasiado iluso para pensar que el que manda todo va a dejarlos ir muy tranquilos.

-¡Otra vez!, ¡a este paso no podremos!

Se sentó sobre la cama. Esta vez se notaba mucho más molesto que hace un rato. Para tratar de ayudarle a mejorar su ánimo me acerqué a él, sentándome en sus piernas y mirándolo con atención. Se limitó a acariciarme de manera distraida, ni siquiera me miró.

Pensando que lo ayudaría, lamí un poco sus manos, pero no noté en darme cuenta que prácticamente le daba igual. Ya rendido, me acosté en sus piernas, esperando que no le pasara nada malo.

Pero muy pronto me di cuenta que lo que le ocurría no tenía nada que ver con sus amigos, ni con su hermano ni con las batallas. Era mucho más simple.

-...- por momentos, noté que Shun dejaba de respirar -... ¡¡¡GOL!!!

-¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOL!!!

Los gritos simultáneos me asustaron, y no sólo eso, a Shun se le ocurrió ponerse de pie y gritarlo como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Para mi mala suerte, no se acordó que yo estaba en su regazo, y yo tampoco alcancé a reaccionar. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, estaba en el suelo, después de darme un buen golpe.

-¡¡¡Gol de Japón, gol de Japón!!!- gritaba, de lo más emocionado -¡¡¡vamos al mundial, Cefeo, Japón va al mundial!!!

Así que sólo era eso, un simple partido de fútbol. Mientras él continuaba celebrando, me subí a la cama. Creo que es demasiado fácil olvidarse que él y sus amigos siguen siendo jóvenes, a pesar que les tocó la gran responsabilidad de protegernos a todos.

Shun continuó escuchando el partido por la radio, mucho más nervioso que antes, porque en varias ocasiones casi les empatan. Por mi parte me quedé tranquilo y contento porque, aunque fuera por un día, él sólo tenía las preocupaciones de un joven normal.

---------------------------------------------------

**Hola!. Lo sé, está bien cortito, y lo siento... **

**En fin, a los que les apasiona le fútbol comprenderán más o menos a Shun (yo lo hago, de hecho, este cap se me ocurrió viendo uno de los partidos de las Eliminatorias... bueno, obvio que de la selección de mi país), espero que les haya gustado.**

**No tengo mucho que decir hoy. Millones de agradecimientos a Azrasel, SakuraK Li, Yui-3000, Allpheratz, Mary Martin, Darkacuario, Doom Sorcerer, Maryn.**

**Ah, lo olvidaba. Por sus comentarios puedo darme cuenta que no entienden por qué Shun sigue ocultando a Cefeo. No quiero decir que es por costumbre, pero vendría a ser algo así, o simplemente era algo así como que todos cachaban que Shun tiene algo escondido, pero prefieren esperar a que sea el momento justo para comentarlo, y como están tan ocupados con el tema del Santuario, no lo hacen. Es algo así como un secreto que todos conocen, pero que prefieren mantener... ¿me expliqué más o menos con el tema?. Espero que sí xD**

**Eso, que estén bien!!**


	9. Techo

**IX. Techo.**

Lo que más escuché ese día, creo, fue una pregunta hecha por Shun una y otra vez. Lamentablemente, él no supo qué fue lo que pasó, cómo logré salir de la habitación y llegar al techo de la mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Empezando, no fue culpa mía que Seiya dejara la puerta algo abierta después que entrara a buscar a Shun adentro, y se fuera sin darse cuenta de mi presencia al no encontrarlo. Tampoco era culpa mía que ese dicho tan repetido, ese de "la curiosidad mató al gato" fuera tan verdad (en el sentido de la curiosidad, por supuesto). Prometo que traté de concentrarme en otras cosas, como en mis pelotitas o ratoncitos de juguetes con cascabeles, pero definitivamente, la puerta entreabierta se mostraba mil veces más interesante.

Tanto así, que después de unos momentos de asomarme por los pasillos, salí corriendo, escondiéndome debajo de una mesita. Ahí vi pasar a un casi despreocupado Hyoga al lado mío, manos en los bolsillos y tatareando una canción. Esperé que se alejara y continué con mi búsqueda (aunque no se de qué)

Caminé bastante, jugando por allí o por allá (habían tantas cosas interesantes) e insisto que lo de la mesita no fue culpa mía, aunque Shun me siga culpando. ¿Qué iba a saber yo que era tan frágil y que se iba a caer a penas saltara en ella?, se veía muy fuerte, pero se dio vuelta a penas la toqué. Lo malo es que sobre la mesita había un jarrón... y por el escándalo que hizo Tatsumi cuando se dio cuenta, supongo que era bastante caro.

Pero creo que lo que más odió Shun de mi "excursión" por la mansión, fue por el lugar en el que terminé: el techo. ¡Había una ventana abierta!, no tenía idea que llevaba al techo... tampoco fue mi culpa que poquito después cerraran la ventana por la que salí.

Durante un rato me quedé mirando la ventana, algo preocupado, porque al ver lo alto en que estaba no daban ganas ni de pensar siquiera saltar al suelo. Luego me dediqué a explorar (en realidad, más que mirar el panorama busqué una ventana abierta). Al rato ya me había cansado de mirar, quería volver a mi cuarto (lo ideal hubiera sido estar ahí antes que Shun volviera de donde fue, pero creo que no podrá ser)

Ya después de un rato de estar acostado en el techo, comencé a cansarme, me estaba dando hambre y quería bajar de ahí. Lamentablemente, repito, el lanzarme de ahí era prácticamente un suicidio... quizás sólo debía esperar que Shun se diera cuenta que la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, saldría a buscarme.

De vez en cuando maullaba, esperando que me escuchara alguien, aunque no fuera él, ya a esas alturas daba igual (bueno, a menos que fuera Tatsumi, ahí si que hubiera sido malo), me puse al lado de la ventana por la que entré, seguí maullando, e incluso le pegué con mi patita al vidrio... pero nada de nada. Cansado, y con algo de frío, busqué el sol (que, justamente, no había) quedando en medio del techo.

Rato después (y cuando ya me había rendido), abrieron una ventana que estaba algo lejos de mí, y Shun se asomó por ella. Casi le da ataque cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

-¡Cefeo!, ¿cómo demonios llegaste allá?- lo noté entre molesto y sorprendido -ven, tengo que llevarte al cuarto antes que alguien venga- no me moví -Cefeo, ven ahora... ¡Cefeo!

No tengo idea por qué no me acerqué, quizás simplemente quería molestarlo más aún. Lo conocía, seguramente después de insistirme un ratito, iba a salir a buscarme... y no me equivocaba, después de unos llamados más, y uno que otro gesto de cansancio, comenzó a subir al marco de la ventana. Me pareció divertido.

-Maldición, Cefeo, esta me la vas a pagar- murmuraba, caminando por el techo con cuidado.

-¡Shun!- mi amigo casi pierde el equilibrio por el susto -¡cuidado!- notamos que Seiya e Hyoga estaban en el suelo, y miraban con curiosidad a mi amigo -¿¡qué estás haciendo en el techo!?

-Tomando sol, Seiya- nótese el grado de ironía, sobre todo porque, como dije antes, estaba nublado. Creo que tanto tiempo de pasar con su hermano, en algo le afectó.

-... Cómo se nota a ratos que eres el hermano de Ikki- Seiya pensó exactamente lo mismo que yo. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos -no tienes que ser tan desagradable.

-Sí, lo que digas...- gruñó Shun. Creo que estaba enojado conmigo (como si le hubiera hecho algo...). O quizás, la presencia de sus dos amigos le molestaba un poco, porque no podía sacarme de ahí con tranquilidad.

-Entremos- dijo de pronto Hyoga, comenzando a caminar al interior de la casa. Seiya lo miró confundido antes de empezar a seguirlo.

-Pero... ¿es que no quieres saber qué quiere Shun ahí arriba?- preguntó Seiya, siguiéndolo desconcertado.

-Ah, debe ser que anda espantando a un intruso, o algo así.

Por supuesto que Seiya no entendió a qué se refería, pero aún así siguió a Hyoga. Shun se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos, y luego se encogió de hombros. Con eso me convenció de que no se acordaba que le había pedido a Hyoga que me diera de comer cuando se había enfermado.

En fin, cuando por fin llegó conmigo, después de unos cuantos deslizamientos (que al final fueron casi, casi caídas), trató de tomarme en brazos. Obviamente después de ver cómo se desenvolvía en ese medio (daba lástima verlo, la verdad), creo que era mejor quedarme donde estaba.

-Cefeo...- Shun me tiraba pero yo me agarraba fuerte del tejado -Cefeo, ¿te quieres soltar?, no tengo todo el día para sacarte de aquí.

Era obvio que esa batalla yo la tenía perdida, así que cuando por fin me sacó, fuimos a su habitación (lo que agradezco de verdad), y pude comer tranquilo. Shun estaba algo molesto conmigo, sobre todo porque casi se cae del techo cuando iba a la ventana más cercana (su brazo sufrió las consecuencias)

Ya en la noche, cuando todo era calma por fin, Shun se preparaba para dormir (yo ya estaba acostado), cuando de pronto se escucharon algunos gritos.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó acá?!- yo creo que Tatsumi gritó con todas sus fuerzas -¡¿Quién tiró el jarrón de porcelana?!

Sentí la mirada de Shun sobre mí, pero no me moví. Tenía que mantener el poco orgullo que me estaba quedando a esas alturas.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Holas!!**

**Espero que todos estén super. Como hoy no tengo nada que decir, dejo saludos y agradecimientos por sus comentarios a Azrasel, Ángel de Acuario, Darkacuario, Shun200793, AthenaNoSeinto10, SakuraK Li.**

**¡Chaito!**


	10. La Partida

**X. La partida.**

Sí, está bien, sólo soy un gato, pero eso no significa que permanezca ajeno a todo lo que le ocurría a Shun. Durante algunos días estuvo algo silencioso, y pasaba bastante tiempo conmigo. En un primer momento pensé que se sentía así porque extrañaba a Ikki o algo así, pero luego me enteré que no era por eso, sino que por lo que tendría que enfrentar en unos días más.

Sólo por casualidad me enteré que en unos cuantos días tenían planeado ir por fin al Santuario a tratar de hablar con un tipo llamado Patriarca, que al parecer era el que mandaba en ese lugar. Pienso eso porque escuché también que era él el que mandaba a todos esos Santos de Plata a luchar en contra de Shun y sus amigos. Aunque me imagino que si ellos piensan que se las dejará fácil... se pasarían de ingenuos...

Podía sentir su preocupación a su alrededor, también puedo decir que la mansión estaba algo rara, en el ambiente se respiraba algo muy extraño. Quizás todos estaban demasiado preocupados por lo que tendrían que hacer, era como ir directo a la boca del lobo, y hacerlo de manera consciente me imagino que debe ser algo chocante para todos los involucrados.

Nunca supe muy bien qué día partirían hacia Grecia, sólo me di cuenta cuando una mañana Shun se había levantado bastante más temprano que lo normal, y a penas tocó su desayuno, yo creo que la comida no le entraba por el nerviosismo que sentía, pero no podía dejarlo todo ahí, por la idea de la posible batalla que tendría que enfrentar en el Santuario. Se pasó bastante rato sentado mirando a la nada... eso hasta que yo me acerqué a él y llamé su atención lamiendo sus manos, no me gustaba verlo de esa manera tan... tan... ¿triste?

-Cefeo...- me acarició, sonriendo un poco -¿tú crees que Ikki sepa que partimos al Santuario en un rato más?- me preguntó, y la verdad, yo esperaba que sí porque de otra manera, sería bastante difícil que fueran capaces de lograr algo. No por nada Ikki era el mayor del grupo -espero que sí... me gustaría verlo, de verdad.

Que pena... que triste que Shun tenga que esperar alguna batalla para poder ver a su hermano mayor. Me pregunto si Ikki alguna vez se dará cuenta de todo el daño que le hace a mi amigo y, también, lo que puede pasar si es que sigue estando tanto tiempo ausente. Todos tienen paciencia, incluso puedo decir que Shun más que todos, pero en algún momento puede que colpase... y vaya a saber uno qué puede pasar.

Hubo un momento en que se puso trabajosamente de pie, de pronto me dio la impresión que había, incluso, envejecido un poco. Me miró y me tomó en brazos, acariciándome mientras me hablaba.

-Estaré algunos días afuera- me decía -espero poder regresar lo más pronto posible... en realidad, espero poder regresar- dejó pasar unos momentos -en fin, ayer hablé con Akane, ¿te acuerdas de ella?, es la chica a la que te tiraste a su cabeza cuando andaba trayendo unos pinches en su cabeza de mariposa y te llamaron la atención.

¡Ja!, ¿cómo no acordarme de aquella experiencia? Cuando Akane entró al cuarto (por esas cosas de la vida, Shun no estaba), yo me encontraba sobre un librero que mi amigo tiene (aunque lo usa para varias cosas, menos para dejar libros), jugando con una pelucita. En fin, la chica en cuestión entró al cuarto, con intenciones de limpiarlo, y fue que lo vi...

En su cabello... dos pinchecitos (o broches) de mariposas, uno a cada lado de la cabeza... sus alitas se movían con cada movimiento. Las alitas eran brillantes y nunca se quedaban quietas. La quedé mirando durante un rato, mientras hacía aseo, esperando el momento justo para atacar... que llegó sólo algunos momentos después, que se acercó al lugar en que estaba yo. Así que simplemente me lancé...

Y lo siquiente que sentí, fue un grito, mientras yo trataba de sujetarme de cualquier cosa con mis garritas para no caer... ¿qué culpa tuve yo que fuera ella misma?

Para hacer el cuento corto, Shun se deshizo en disculpas y explicaciones, mientras le curaba el rostro de algunas heridas que le dejaron mis garritas.

En fin, ella es Akane...

-Le pedí que cuidara de ti durante mi ausencia, y aceptó. Ella te dará la leche, la comida y el agua, y limpiará la arena de tu caja. Pórtate bien y no hagas rabiar a Akane, ¿si?, también escóndete a penas abran la puerta, por si es Tatsumi y trata de no romper nada, por favor.

Se puso la caja de la armadura como si fuera una mochila y después de darme una última mirada, salió del cuarto. Aunque en un primer momento no quise pensarlo, bien puedo decir que todo ese asunto parecía una despedida definitiva.

Quizás Shun siempre sospechó que, en la batalla de las Doce Casas, iba a morir.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Sí, lo sé, me he demorado bastante... ¡pero no es mi culpa!, lo es de Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi budokai... es entretenido y cada vez que tengo un tiempito libre le echo un duelo a mi hermano, jejeje :P**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Les puedo decir, para adelantarles un poquito, que ésta es la mitad de la historia =)**

**Agradecimientos a SakuraK Li, Azrasel, darkacuario, Ámgel de Acuario, AthenaNoSeinto10, por sus comentarios.**

**Ah, por cierto, y promocionándome un poco, jajaja. Estoy escribiendo un crossover entre Saint Seiya y Dragon Ball Z, está en mi perfil, por si a alguien le interesaría leerlo. Por cuestión del principio de la historia (empezaba referida más que nada a uno de los personajes del otro animé, aunque con algunos comentarios de esta), lo estoy publicando en la sección de DBZ.**

**Eso sería por hoy. Que estén todos bien.**


	11. XI Bienvenida

**XI. Bienvenida.**

Se supone que a Shun le importo, que él es el dueño que elegí y, por tanto, se preocupa por mí. Pero después de pensarlo otro tanto, quizás hasta me olvidó. ¿Por qué digo eso?, porque Saori, Tatsumi y algunos otros Santos de Bronce ya volvieron hace como una semana del Santuario, pero de Shun ni sus luces... hasta cierto día soleado...

Noté desde la ventana del cuarto que llegó un tipo extraño al jardín, y que intentó matar a Saori (para variar) que estaba dando un pequeño paseito por el jardín, junto con algunos chaperones. Fue bastante extraña la situación, porque gran parte de las flores y plantitas que habían congelado. Como les decía, iba a matar a Saori pero Shun lo detuvo con sus sorprendió bastante el verlo, porque la armadura que estaba usando era distinta a la que yo le conocía, lo mismo pasaba con Seiya.

En fin, después de una lucha (de la que no supe el resultado) y una vez que el tipo se fue, todos volvieron a la mansión y entraron. Incluso ikki se quedó. Esperé contento y emocionado que Shun pasara siquiera a a saludarme, pero nada, ni siquiera se asomó a hablarme, ¡nada!. Se volvió de noche... y nada de nada.

Después de bastante rato, cuando por fin entró, yo no quería verlo ni en pintura.

-Cefeo- me llamó mientras cerraba la puerta -Cefeo, ¿dónde estás?- lo miré hasta que por fin me ubicó en el cuarto. Se estaba acercando a mí y yo volví mis ojos hacia la ventana, tratando de mostrar algo de indiferencia -¿y así nada más me vas a recibir?, no puedes estar enojado, vine lo antes posi... ¡ay!

Trató de tomarme en brazos pero lo mordí. Pude notar que me miraba confuso, tratando de entender por qué le hacía eso... y después de unos momentos pareció entenderlo por fin.

-... ¿Estás enojado conmigo?- me preguntó -¿y yo qué te hice?

Trató de tomarme en brazos otra vez, y fue ahí que comenzó toda una guerra campal. Shun trataba por todos los medios de no soltarme, mientras yo trataba que lo hiciera usando dientes, garritas y todo lo que pudiera para lograrlo. Estábamos tan concentrados con eso, que no notamos que la puerta de pronto se abría, y se asomó Hyoga. Nos quedó mirando, yo creo que confundido.

-¿Shun?- esa simple palabra nos dejó quietos, mirándolo -¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Lo siguiente fue rápido. Aprovechándome de la distracción de Shun, le mordí la mano, y éste me dejó caer. A penas toqué tierra salí disparado hacia la puerta, pensando que no había nada de malo en hacerlo sufrir un poquito más.

-¡Cierra la puerta, cié...!- escuché la voz de Shun, que se detenía cuando yo pasaba por el lado de Hyoga -¡Hyoga, tenías que cerrarla!

No escuché lo siguiente de su conversación, supongo que discutieron algo y luego los dos salieron a buscarme. Ninguno se notaba contento... yo los esperé escondido al final del pasillo.

-... Cefeo...- murmuraba Shun, llamándome, mientras miraba debajo de los muebles. Hyoga había ido hacia el otro lado, quizás esperando que así mi búsqueda sería más ágil -Cefeo, ven... te voy a dar leche si vienes... Cefeo...

Esperé que me viera y luego me volví a alejar, corriendo hacia las escaleras. Creo que ahí a Shun le dio pánico, porque empezó a correr para alcanzarme. Pobrecito... sin querer pasó a llevar a Tatsumi y casi lo tira por las escaleras.

-¡Shun!- reclamó el hombre, afirmándose de la baranda -¡¿por qué demonios estás corriendo como condenado dentro de la casa?!

-Aquí estas...- estaba tan entretenido viendo cómo Tatsumi le gritaba a Shun, no me había dado cuenta que Hyoga estaba ya detrás mío. Estuvo a punto de agarrarme, pero por suerte alcancé a reaccionar y me fui de ahí, corriendo. Me escabullí y llegué hasta donde estaban conversando Seiya, ikki, Saori y Shiryu. Me quedé debajo de uno de los sofá, esperando que Shun llegara... y lo hizo momentos después, junto con Hyoga. Mi amigo se notaba algo más alterado, y ambos chocaron levemente cuando trataron de entrar.

-¿Qué les pasa?- les preguntó Ikki -¿y por qué Tatsumi te estaba gritando, Shun?

-Es que casi lo tiro por las escaleras- contestó rápidamente Shun, buscándome tratando de disimular que no prestaba atención a lo que su hermano le decía.

-¿Buscan algo?- les preguntó Saori amablemente.

-Sí, un...- comenzó Hyoga, pero Shun lo interrumpió.

-¡Hyoga!- Shun le gritó desde el lugar en que estaba, algo alejado. Todos lo miraron algo confusos. Supongo que su mirada le decía que si se atrevía a seguir hablando no lo iba a pasar muy bien.

Decidí continuar mi camino, y cuando los otros dos me vieron a la distancia (salí por la otra puerta). Me sigueron corriendo, sin preocuparse de lo que podrían decir de ellos los otros cuatro. Llegué a la cocina y cerraron la puerta. Me escondí de ellos.

-Cuando te atrape...- comenzó Hyoga, y pude notar claramente un tono sádico.

-No le tocarás ni un pelo- gruñó Shun, interrumpiéndolo -todo esto es tu culpa, tenías que cerrar la puerta.

-¿Y cómo iba a saber que tienes un gato viviendo en tu cuarto?- preguntó Hyoga, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la puerta cerrada.

-¿De veras que no lo sabías?

-... Bueno, sí, lo sabía... pero nunca pensé que iba a escaparse...- de pronto se quedó callado -¿qué estás haciendo?

Recién en esos momentos me di cuenta que ninguno me estaba buscando, y supe de inmediato la razón. Shun dejó en el suelo un posillo, y no tardé en darme cuenta qué era. La verdad, mi amigo supo hacerla.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Hyoga, acercándose -¿funcionará?

-Espera a ver...

Bien, insisto en que Shun supo hacerla muy bien. ¿La razón?, utilizó mi mayor debilidad para atraparme... y como a esa hora ya me estaba dando hambre, en menos de cinco minutos estaba tomándome mi leche como si en eso se me fuera la vida.

-¿Ves?- Shun sonrió -él solo cayó en la trampa.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Jajaja, en este cap conocimos el lado celoso de Cefeo xD. Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya es uno más que sabe del secreto de Shun, aunque de ahora en adelante todo ocurrirá bastante rápido, así que se podría decir que hasta algunos capítulos más, el que Hyoga sepa lo del gatito no cambiará mucho las cosas. Ya saben, viene Asgard, Poseidón y luego Hades... y que será lo más difícil para afrontar, al menos para Shun.**

**Pero bueno, ya no les adelanto más =)**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a Ángel de Acuario, Darkacuario, SakuraK Li, Shun200793, AthenaNoSeinto10, Azrasel, Lizettevanessa, por sus comentarios y paciencia para esperar los caps.**


	12. Después de la tormenta

**XI. Después de la tormenta...**

Shun después de volver de Grecia, se volvió a ir a los pocos días, a Asgard, o algo así escuché. No alcanzó a estar una semana conmigo y tuvo que volver a luchar. De verdad que lo siento por él, porque sé que a él no le gusta luchar.

Estuvo algunos días fuera... y tengo que admitir que esos días fueron los más raros que me han tocado ver. Según tenía entendido, era verano, por lo que ver un bonito sol y que los días estuvieran de lo más calurosos no era novedad, pero que lloviera en TODAS partes simultáneamente durante unos cuantos días, como si se fuera a caer el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas, sí que era extraño... sobre todo porque después el verano siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Shun volvió, y con él lo hicieron Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya. Según escuché, Ikki se separó del grupo en el camino para ir a quién-sabe-dónde, y Saori se dirigió al Santuario, quizás para establecerse allá, ahora que supuestamente las luchas habían acabado.

A Shun, por esos días, lo notaba bastante contento, animado. Durante algunos días se dedicó a descansar, según pude darme cuenta, la última batalla había sido más dura que las anteriores, y al menos en lo físico, tremendamente agotadora. Esa temporada fue relativamente feliz, tranquila, pasábamos tiempo juntos y lo más seguro, era porque Shun pensaba que a esas alturas las luchas se habían acabado.

Había estado averiguando para entrar a alguna escuela, como no había asistido a la enseñanza formal (no creo que en Isla Andrómeda tengan colegios para los aprendices) deseaba entrar en algún colegio por vía "especial", porque al menos él, no tenía intenciones de estar con los niños pequeños que ni siquiera saben leer. Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de la Fundación, Shun no hubiera conseguido la posibilidad de dar un examen libre para evaluarlo.

Así que en eso estaba, la vida parecía volver a estar tranquila. De Ikki no volvimos a saber (lo que, en cierta forma, era normal), Shiryu volvió a su lugar de entrenamiento (creo que se llamaba los Picos de no-se-qué, nunca lo pude escuchar bien), lo mismo que Hyoga (a Siberia). Seiya se quedó en Japón y con Shun se veían regularmente.

Tampoco puedo decir que para mí las cosas estaban mal, nada que ver. Como Saori decidió irse a Grecia, Tatsumi era el que se hacía cargo de la Fundación, por lo que tenía que salir de la mansión todos los días, lo que significaba para mí y para Shun... mucha más libertad.

Nuestros días eran tranquilos. Durante las mañanas Shun salía a correr y después desayunábamos (en realidad,, él desayunaba y yo lo molestaba para que me diera de lo que comía). La verdad, lo molestaba no porque tuviera hambre o algo así... simplemente lo hacía por jugar.

-Sólo comes de glotón- solía decirme mi amigo, entre divertido y molesto -vas a ser una bola si sigues comiento tanto.

Siendo sincero, a esas alturas no me interesaba mucho lo que pudiera decirme.

Después del desayuno jugábamos (eso, hasta que Shun se inscribió para rendir el examen para una escuela, porque desde ese día se puso a estudiar). Aprovechábamos que Tatsumi tenía que trabajar en la Fundación, por que lo con mi amigo teníamos lo que más queríamos, en el sentido de tener la mansión a nuestra disposición, lo mismo que el jardín. Y aunque a mí eso me hacía bastante feliz, a la larga, creo que a Shun no le agradaba tanto.

Pero es que si lo pensamos, no era culpa mía que las csas fueran tan delicadas... como ese sofá, nunca pensé que se haría un agujero si es que sacaba mis uñitas ahí (creo que ha sido una de las pocas veces que he visto a Shun tan pálido... tenía, incluso, una leve tonalidad azul), y la verdad no tengo idea qué fue lo que mi amigo hizo para que no se notara.

Tampoco fui culpable de que Shun me hiciera enojar cuando estaba en uno de los libreros, y para demostrárselo, comencé a lanzar las figurillas al suelo. Sólo alcanzó a caer una (que se partió en dos), los demás Shun alcanzó a afirmarlas en el aire, con una mano, mientras que con la otra trataba de sacarme de ahí. Al final no se quién de los dos estaba más enojado, si él o yo.

De otra cosa que me declaro inocente, fue de lo que ocurrió en la cocina. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que la comida que estaba sobre el mesón era para Tatsumi?, lamentablemente no pude aguantarme las ganas de comer, y la verdad, no me arrepiento porque estaba bien rico. Otra cosa... ¿qué sabía yo que esas pelotitas eran en realidad huevos, y que al caer al suelo ya no sirven?. Me gustaron como juego, pero no tenía intenciones que cayeran (sobre todo después que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba con ellos)... pobre Shun, cuando vio todos esos huevos en el suelo creo que quería hacerme algo no muy bueno...

-¡¡Cefeo, ¿qué estás haciendo?!!- me gritó, lo quedé mirando, mientras el último huevo caía de la bandeja -ahora sí que la hiciste, Tatsumi está por llegar, tengo que limpiar rápido.

Esas fueron algunas de las aventuras que tuvimos con Shun esos días, en la que mi amigo en vez de disfrutarlo tanto como yo, más que nada pasaba una angustia tras otra... pero después igual se reía.

Definitivamente, vivíamos bastante tranquilos, sólo había una cosa que me tenía un poco preocupado: las pesadillas. Shun las sufría constantemente, por no decir todas las noches, y me tenía al pendiente porque podía notar que cada vez dormía menos.

----------------------------------------------

**Como pueden ver, ando mala con los títulos, jajaja (sé que se parecía a uno de los títulos de los caps anteriores), pero como ven, la imaginación anda escasa por el fin de semestre (me queda menos de un mes de clases, pero tanto qué hacer que no tengo idea si lo lograré T_T).**

**En fin, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Saludos y agradecimientos a Azrasel, SakuraK Li, AthenaNoSeinto10, Darkacuario, Doom Sorcerer, Patricia Rodríguez, por los comentarios que me dejaron.**

**Eso, hoy no tengo mucho qué decir xD**


	13. Visitas

**Capítulo XIII: Visita.**

-Por fin- esa mañana Shun se me acercó, sonriendo, mientras yo tomaba leche -hoy saldremos de paseo, Cefeo, te llevaré al veterinario.

Creo que si en ese momento hubiera sabido quien era el ya nombrado veterinario mo hubiera escapado, y no hubiera dejado que Shun me metiera en la mochila. Por un ratito nada más me tuvo la cabeza dentro del bolso (mientras estábamos dentro de la mansión); una vez en la calle, abrió un poco la mochila, por la que saqué la cabeza.

La ida fue agradable. Shun me llevaba en brazos y yo miraba todo sumamente curioso. Lo más bueno, eso sí, era que prácticamente en todas partes era el centro de atención, todos me quedaban mirando en la calle, y una que otra vez recibí cariños por parte de otras personas. Shun sólo sonreía, divertido.

Después de caminar un poco llegamos al ya nombrado veterinario, y a penas vi a las demás personas con sus mascotas, me di cuenta que quizás no era tan buen lugar después de todo. Shun se sentó a esperar nuestro turno, y me hacía cariño en la cabeza para que me quedara quieto. Sí, claro, seguro iba a poder quedarme quieto y tranquilo teniendo a un perro gigante al lado mío, que me miraba tan fijamente que daba la impresión que en cualquier momento saltaría para comerme.

Por fin entramos (antes del perro) y vi que había un mesón, en donde Shun dejó la mochila y me dejó, obligando a que me sentara. No se por qué, comencé a sentirme nervioso... lo que creo que me calmó un poco, fue la linda sonrisa que tenía la veterinaria.

-A ver a quién tenemos aquí- dijo, acercándose a nosotros -¿cómo se llama?- preguntó.

-Cefeo- contestó Shun... creo que estaba igual de embobado que yo con su sonrisa. Ella se largó a reír, y se detuvo al ver la cara que puso mi amigo.

-No me refería a Cefeo, sino que a usted- contestó simplemente ella.

-Ah, eso...- Shun rió un poco, avergonzado y sonrojándose ligeramente -soy Shun Kido.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Maya Hashimoto- contestó ella, y luego se volvió hacia mí -bien, vamos a ver qué tal está Cefeo. ¿Es la primera vez que visita el veterinario?

-Sí... no he tenido mucho tiempo, la verdad.

Todo iba bien, de verdad que todo iba bien (si hasta todo ese asunto me agradaba), pero eso fue hasta que a ella se le ocurrió ponerme algo que llamaban inyección. Cuando ella lo mencionó, yo me quedé quieto. Insisto, si hubiera sabido de qué se trataba no me molestaba en quedarme esperando tranquilito a que lo hiciera.

Lo "bueno", es que alcancé a entender más o menos a dónde iba todo ese tema (claro, a nadie se le pasa desapercibido tremenda jeringa que ella tenía en sus manos cuando se dio vuelta a mirarme). Cuando por fin reaccioné, traté de saltar, pero no contaba con que Shun se daría cuenta de mis intenciones.

El muy desgraciado me tenía afirmado, y fue gracias a eso que la veterinaria logró ponerme la dichosa inyección, de otra manera, aunque hubiera tenido que correr una Maratón, no lo logra. Finalmente, y para resumir el asunto, no logré escapar, y no miento cuando digo que llegué a ver estrellitas de colores por lo tanto que me dolió.

Lo agradable (llámenme vengativo si quieren)es que pude darle a Shun la mordida de su vida, un poco para desquitarme con él del dolor que sentía. Lo triste es que Shun, en vez de molestarse o algo así, mi reacción le pareció de lo más graciosa. Hay veces que no lo entiendo.

-Oh, veo que Cefeo tiene el carácter un poco difícil- comentó la veterinaria, una vez que terminó y cuando vio que Shun movía un poco su mano herida.

-No sabe cuánto.

Esa tarde, después del triste incidente del veterinario, Seiya fue a despedirse de Shun. Partiría a Grecia para seguir buscando a su hermana mayor, de la que lo habían separado cuando eran niños por la misma Fundación, y que luego ella desapareció, o algo así es el tema. La conversación que tuvieron duró mucho rato, creo que en parte a los dos les entristecía despedirse.

Quizás fue por eso que justamente esa noche, Shun se quedó dormido con la fotografía tiernucha de Ikki sobre su pecho, y la medalla en forma de estrella, que supuestamente era un recuerdo de su madre, sobre el sofá. En una de esas se sentía solo nuevamente en esa tremenda casona. Puedo calcular que más o menos estuvo una hora durmiendo así, y que para variar, lo despertó una pesadilla.

Pude darme cuenta que estaba algo deprimido. El no saber nada de Ikki y ahora la partida de Seiya, lo habían afectado más de lo que supuse en un primer momento. Salió al balcón, todo estaba supuestamente bien, o eso pensaba yo, mientras me acostaba a los pies de la cama a dormir... hasta que me asustara un ruido de cristal quebrándose, proveniente del balcón.

Me acerqué corriendo donde mi amigo, y lo pude ver pálido y tembloroso sentado en el suelo. No entendía qué ocurría hasta que lo escuché a penas decir dos palabras.

-Tengo que ir al Santuario.

No entendí lo que pasó, todo fue demasiado rápido. Shun se levantó, cerró el balcón, tomó su armadura y se fue... bueno, momentos después volvió a abrir la puerta y se acercó a mí, haciéndome cariño en la cabeza.

-trataré de volver lo más pronto posible- dijo Shun -no te portes mal, Cefeo. Hablaré con Akane para que te cuide.

Esa noche Shun se fue, quise pensar que si era una batalla la que se avecinaba, que fuera igual que las otras... pero me equivoqué, cuando se acabó todo, nada volvería a ser igual.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Holas!**

**¿Qué tal?, creo que esta vez no me demoré mucho en actualizar, jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, hoy no tengo mucho que contarles.**

**Agradecimientos a Azrasel, AthenaNoSeinto10, Ángel de Acuario, Darkacuario, SakuraK Li, Shun20093**


	14. Consecuencia

**XIV. Consecuencia.**

Creo que al final, con la vuelta de Shun a la mansión, en parte los temores que tenía se realizaron. Efectivamente, hubo una batalla, no se en contra de quién, ni tampoco en qué lugar... pero la verdad, esos datos no eran necesarios para darme cuenta que había sido terrible, mucho peor que las anteriores.

Shun volvió a la mansión, pero a penas lo vi, me di cuenta que no era el mismo, no era necesario conocerlo mucho para darse cuenta de ello. Además (y cosa extraña) volvió solo. Ni siquiera Seiya o Saori estaban con él, mucho menos Ikki...

Pero eso no era lo peor, sino que cómo era el estado de mi amigo. Prácticamente no salía de su cuarto, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentado y mirando al vacío. Cómo sería, que hasta Tatsumi se notaba preocupado por él, aunque lo escondía muy bien en la brusquedad con que lo trataba. Solía obligarlo a salir, y también a comer. Pero pareciera que de pronto, Shun se hubiera olvidado de todo lo que quería, incluso conmigo lo notaba extraño. Jugaba conmigo, pero de ninguna manera era de la misma manera que antes, se notaba que había algo que le dolía mucho.

Y todo se vio descubierto una noche, en la que Shun no soportó la presión. Creo que, en parte, se vio demasiado encerrado en sí mismo, y que terminó explotando... simplemente no aguantó mucho más.

Había sido un día bastante monótono, hasta triste. Para variar, Shun sólo salió a correr, y no quiso abrirle la puerta a Tatsumi cuando éste le había llevado el almuerzo durante la tarde. A ratos me daba la impresión que buscaba morirse... si por lo menos alguno de sus amigos, o al menos Ikki estuviera con él, estoy seguro que todo sería diferente.

Pero no, ninguno está... y aunque mi amigo trataba de disimularlo, estoy seguro que le dolía, y mucho.

En fin, yo a esas alturas estaba acostado, era cerca de media noche y Shun no daba muestras de querer dormirse. Estaba parado a un lado de la ventana... yo lo miraba desde mi lugar y, por algunos momentos me dio la impresión que su cabello se oscurecía... lo quedé viendo extrañado, tratando de pensar en alguna razón para que eso ocurriera. Llegué a la conclusión de que era por la oscuridad de la habitación. Pero al parecer Shun no pensó lo mismo, porque al verse en el reflejo de la ventana, se alejó como si hubiera visto al mismo Diablo en ella... pero momentos después volvió a acercarse, y golpeó el vidrio con su puño, que se quebró inmediatamente.

Quizás suene a cobardía, pero me da igual. Sabía que Shun no estaba bien, por lo que preferí esconderme entre las almohadas, mirándolo con atención. Había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas. Su mano derecha estaba herida y la sangre caía de ella, y por más que lo intenté no pude entender... salvo algunas palabras sueltas, como "Hades" y "maldito".

-¡Shun!- la puerta sonó en repetidas ocasiones, Tatsumi estaba afuera, tratando de abrir la puerta (aunque supongo que él suponía que estaba cerrada por dentro) -¡abre la puerta, Shun!

-¡Vete!- le gritó mi amigo, creo que era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz -¡déjame solo, Tatsumi!. Estoy maldito, todo lo que pasó fue por culpa mía...- su voz cada vez sonaba más débil, tanto, que hasta a mí me costaba escucharlo claramente. Se había quedado de pie en medio del cuarto, la sangre de su mano estaba formando un charquito a su lado. Tatsumi dejó de golpear -yo debia morir, Seiya no tenía que ser herido... yo debería estar en su lugar, es mi culpa... Estoy maldito, por eso todos me dejaron solo, hasta ikki lo sabe... tú también deberías hacerlo, Tatsumi... sigue el ejemplo de todos, es lo mejor...

Hubo un extraño silencio en el lugar, sólo esperaba que Tatsumi no le hubiera hecho caso y siquiera esperando al otro lado de la puerta (¿esperando qué?, ni yo lo sé). Shun se había quedado nuevamente cerca del ventanal, mirándose con atención, muy concentrado. Estaba preocupado por él, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar de un momento a otro... y su cabello, continuaba igual de oscuro.

-Sigue dentro de mí...- murmuró de pronto -lo puedo sentir... nunca me va a dejar- comenzó a llorar, sentándose en el suelo. Creo que no se dio cuenta que estaba sobre los vidrios quebrados, y que los apretaba con sus manos -¿Por qué tenía que ser yo?... maldición, Atenea, si tú lo sabías, ¿¡por qué mierda dejaste que me pasara!?, ¡¿por qué no me dejaste muerto en la casa de Piscis!?... debiste dejar que Shaka me matara... no habrían muerto todos...

¿Cómo poder ayudarlo?, ni siquiera sabía lo que le ocurría, además (y quizás lo más importante) ¿qué podría hacer un simple gato para ayudarlo?

-Ya no lo soporto más... ya no quiero más...

Una luz lo envolvió, era de color magenta, tan luminoso que iluminaba todo el cuarto. ¿Acaso eso era el cosmos, del que tantas veces había escuchado?. Me imagino que sí. Pensé que a esas alturas Shun se había calmado, tenía cara de querer quedarse dormido... pero eso no pasó, porque de pronto, sentimos otra voz, y ahí de verdad comencé a preocuparme.

-¿Ves el color?- dijo la voz, Shun levantó los ojos, asustado. Cuando la escuché, me pareció muy parecida a la de mi amigo, pero el tono era distinto... ¿o es que no escuché bien? -¿te sientes más tranquilo porque es magenta, y no negro?

Shun se levantó con rapidez, mirando hacia todos lados, asustado. Por su actitud, puedo ver que él sí sabe de quién era la voz.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Shun al aire, mirando hacia todos lados -quizás de verdad me estoy volviendo loco... en parte Tatsumi tenía algo de razón.

-No te estás volviendo loco- replicó la voz, sarcástica -aunque si siques actuando de la misma manera, no tardarás en lograrlo...

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando...?- pregunó Shun -Atenea destruyó tu cuerpo, no tendrías por qué estar aquí...

-¿Eso es lo que crees, Shun?- un hombre apareció detrás de mi amigo y éste, al voltear, se puso mucho más pálido de lo que ya estaba -contéstame...

-... Hades...

----------------------------------------------

**Bien!. He aquí el capítulo que estaban esperando, y espero de verdad que les haya gustado... les dejo el cap esta lluviosa noche santiaguina, en la que debería estar estudiando en vez de escribiendo, jajaja.  
**

**Me costó mucho decidir qué hacer en este cap. Estoy segura que después de lo de Hades, Shun no quedó tan campante, y menos por la supuesta muerte de Seiya (o al menos eso se pensaba al leer el manga), y con lo de los Santos Dorados... algo le debió de afectar. Quizás exageré un poco, pero sirvió para los efectos del fic, jajaja. Ah, por cierto, siempre me ha parecido atractiva la idea de que Hades siga en el cuerpo de Shun xD, por eso lo hice así.**

**Esperen el próximo capítulo, a ver qué le dice Hades a Shun.**

**Saludos a Darkacuario, Azrasel, Allpheratz, Ángel de Acuario, AthenaNoSeinto10, Shun200793, SakuraK Li por sus comentarios.**

**Ahhh, por poco lo olvido. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Millones de gracias por sus 100 reviews!!!!!!!. De verdad, jamás de los jamases me imaginé, cuando empecé esta historia, que tendría tanta acogida. Estoy muy agradecida por todos los que la han seguido con paciencia. Muchas gracias, de corazón.  
**


	15. Rumbos

**XV. Rumbos.**

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?- le preguntó el hombre, pude notar en su voz un leve tono de burla -¿no acabas de decir hace un rato que me sientes dentro de ti?, tú reacción me es contradictoria- Shun sólo lo miraba, parecía paralizado, y yo... ni ganas tenía de salir de mi escondite, así que sólo me acurruqué más entre las mantas.

-A-Atenea...- comenzó a decir mi amigo, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente.

-Atenea es igual de ingenua que tu hermano- lo interrumpió ese tipo, Hades, creo que le había llamado Shun -¿pensaban realmente que me expulsarían completamente de tu cuerpo?

-... Al menos en el momento esa fue la impresión que nos dio a todos- contestó Shun, quizás un poco más calmado -¿vienes a tomar el control otra vez?

-No, ya no vale la pena. El Gran Eclipse nunca se logró, y no creo que tú seas aficionado a la pintura, ¿cierto?- Shun no contestó, creo que entendió tan poco como yo el comentario de Hades -mírate esa mano, deberías curártela.

-Aún no me has dicho qué haces aquí- replicó Shun -ni tampoco cómo es que puedes permanecer en mi cuerpo.

-Se lo dije a tu hermano, la única manera de hacerlo era que te mataran... y es más que obvio que no lo hicieron, a pesar que era lo que más deseabas en ese momento.

-Ah, ya veo... entonces eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?- le preguntó, Hades se largó a reír -eso me convence...

-En realidad, estás equivocado. Si te soy sincero, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que hagas- contestó -al final es tú vida, si quieres matarte, con gusto te recibiré en mi reino.

No sé si Shun se sentía cada vez más enojado o triste, pero se demoraba menos en contestar y su voz cada vez era más fría. Por mi parte, no lograba entender hacia dónde iba la conversación, ¿qué se proponía ese tal Hades?, ¿ayudarlo o hacerlo sentir peor?

-Escúchame, Shun- continuó hablando el hombre -de todas las reencarnaciones eres el primero que logra rechazarme, ni siquiera cuando Atenea era mi "hermana" lo lograron. Eso habla muy bien de ti, ¿no crees?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó irritado Shun?

-Que por mucho que llores y sufras, nunca lograrás expulsarme de tu cuerpo, porque los dos somos uno, ¿lo entiendes?. Así que, sinceramente, tienes que aprender a vivir con eso, de otra forma no vas a estar nunca tranquilo.

-Casi matas a mis amigos y a mi niisan- replicó Shun -todos los dorados han muerto, Seiya está en esa silla de ruedas sin poder moverse, casi destruyes la Tierra, ¿y con eso quieres que viva tranquilo?

-Si, y aunque no lo quieras, no te queda otra. Fueron muchos los que murieron en la batalla, para que ustedes cinco lograran rescatar a Atenea. Por ellos debes seguir adelante, ¿entiendes?, si no lo haces estás ofendiendo su memoria, y eso es mil veces peor...

Shun guardó silencio, desde mi lugar, pude notar que tenía cara de preocupación, pero al menos se veía mucho más tranquilo.

-Pero... tú vas a estar... ¿cómo puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que tú vives en mi interior?

-Eso depende más que nada de ti. Supongo que decidirás mantenerlo en secreto, no te veo con muchas ganas de contárselo a tu hermano o a Atenea- Shun bajó la cabeza -estarás bien, sólo necesitas descansar como se debe. Las víctimas de la última guerra fueron muchas, y los que estuvieron involucrados también sufrieron, pero por todos ellos debes superarlo, ¿entiendes?

Mi amigo no contestó inmediatamente. Se quedó sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida hacia el frente. Después de unos momentos, sonrió levemente. La primera sonrisa que le vi después que llegara de esa batalla.

-Es extraño- dijo de pronto -estás tú aquí, hablando conmigo... ¿quién diría que hacía unos días trataste de matarnos a todos?

De pronto comencé a senti algo extraño a mi alrededor, era como si un sopor comenzaba a invadir el lugar, causando demasiado sueño.

-Estás tú aquí- continuó mi amigo -en vez de mi nii-san ... de Hyoga o Saori...- Shun bostezó -ellos me dejaron... solo...

-Esa Atenea ha descuidado su deber para cuidar a Pegaso- dijo Hades -pero no te preocupes, lo más seguro es que reciba su castigo- creo que Shun no escuchó eso último -pero eso no importa ahora... depende de ti si deseas continuar o no... dicen que la mejor manera de homenajear a los muertos es seguir viviendo, ¿qué vas a hacer tú?

-Hades...- creo que lo que había en el aire nos daba sueño. Yo a penas podía mantener mis ojos abiertos -¿tú crees que ellos me acepten... si es que lo saben'

No tuve idea si es que Hades le contestó, me quedé dormido y no desperté hasta el otro día. Al abrir mis ojos, pude ver que Shun se ponía su chaqueta y estaba saliendo de su cuarto. Creo que no se dio cuenta que había despertado, al acercarme a mi comida, pude notar que la leche estaba tibia, me la había hecho hacía poco.

En fin, llegó durante la tarde con una gran cantidad de bolsas, lo que me extrañó bastante. Las dejó descuidadamente sobre la cama y volvió a salir, creo que Tatsumi lo estaba llamando. Volvió unos minutos después con una bandeja en sus manos, creo que era el almuerzo... yo estaba de lo más entretenido mirando qué había adentro de los bolsos que trajo con él... nada más que libros.

-Cefeo- Shun me tomó en brazos, haciéndome cariño. Pude notar que su mano estaba vendada -¿acaso no has escuchado que la curiosidad mató al gato?. Te traje un regalo, juega con él mientras yo almuerzo y luego me pongo a estudiar, no queda mucho para el examen debí comenzar a estudiar a penas llegué de Grecia.

Con eso me di cuenta de la decisión que había tomado mi amigo. Parecía que todo comenzaba a tomar un buen rumbo, y me alegré de verdad con él.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holas!!. Empezando, les pido disculpas por la demora en la actualización, de verdad me hubiera gustado poder actualizar antes, pero tuve un fin de semana de porquería llena de trabajo, y hace unos días me enfermé y recién hoy me estoy sintiendo algo mejor. Lo bueno es que me queda un examen más y después un mes completo de vacaciones... y tanto que me hace falta. En fin, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.**

**Un gran saludo a Andrómeda de Etiopía, Azrasel, Ángel de Acuario, Maryn-chan, AthenaNoSeinto10, SakuraK Li, Darkacuario, Litta, Shun200793, BlackCat, Allpheratz por sus comentarios =)**


	16. La llamada

**XVI. Llamada.**

Estábamos en la biblioteca. Shun sentado en el escritorio, leyendo, y yo explorando el lugar, era bastante entretenido. Después que Tatsumi se convenció que Shun había vuelto "casi" a la normalidad, decidió continuar trabajando, por lo que teníamos las tardes libres nuevamente, para poder andar por el lugar con total libertad.

En fin, estaba sobre una estantería, explorando entre los libros. Mi amigo no me prestaba atención (lo que no es del todo malo), todo era paz... hasta que entró Akane.

-Shun- le dijo a mi amigo -tienes teléfono, es la señorita Saori.

-Ah, gracias Akane- Shun le sonrió amablemente. Aún recuerdo la gran lucha de Shun para que ella no lo tratara tan formal...fueron horas y horas de insistencia por parte de mi amigo. Iba a contestar el teléfono que tenía a su lado...

-Oye... creo que mejor sacas a Cefeo de ahí, se puede caer- y después de acabar con mi diversión, nos volvió a dejar solos.

-¡Cefeo!- Shun tenía la voz casi de pánico, la que siempre utilizaba cuando pensaba que me metería en algún problema -¡Sal de ahí, vas a botar los li...!

-Hola, Shun- la voz de Saori se escuchó en todo el lugar, debido al altavoz del teléfono. No puedo negar que me alegre de que por fin alguien se acordara de él -¿cómo estás?

-Bien, Saori, gracias- a pesar que no lo miraba, por su voz podía notar que me estaba mirando a mí, su voz se notaba nerviosa -¿cómo... está todo... por allá?- preguntó, mientras que yo subía a la última estantería. Debo admitir que desde esa altura, toda la perspectiva es bastante diferente.

-Todo normal- contestó, soltando un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos -ya conoces la cabaña, todo por aquí es demasiado tranquilo- me imagino que hablaba de la cabaña a la que fuimos hace un tiempo... ese paseo hubiera sido agradable de no haber sido por el fuego. Lástima que no disfrutamos mucho.

-Claro... ¿y Seiya?- no sé si el tono casual de la pregunta fue a propósito. Lo que sí me di cuenta, fue que al parecer a Saori en algo le afectó, porque demoró bastante en contestar.

-Sigue igual...- contestó. Por mi parte seguía revisando la estantería. Tenía varios adornos y algunos libros. Creo que Shun se desesperó cuando pasé a llevar uno con mi cola.

-¡Ah!- el grito ahogado hasta yo lo sentí, pero en honor a la verdad, no tengo idea en qué momento llegó al lado mío a afirmar la figurita en el aire, cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo. Por su reacción me da la impresión que aún se debe acordar de el reto que le dio Tatsumi por la otra vez... claro, yo no tengo la culpa que lo hubiera culpado a él -¡Cefeo, baja de ahí!

-¿Pasa algo, Shun?- la pregunta de Saori lo devolvió a la realidad. Rápidamente volvió al lado del teléfono, soltando una risita nerviosa trató de disimular su nerviosismo.

-No, no es nada- contestó, dejando a un lado lo que había alcanzado a salvar -creo que estoy nervioso, mañana tengo que dar el examen para ver si me aceptan en la escuela.

-Para eso te llamaba- dijo ella -quería desearte suerte, estoy segura que te va a ir bien.

-Gracias Saor. ¿Has sabido algo de Hyoga o Shiryu?

-A Hyoga lo vi hace unos días- contestó -vino a la cabaña, se quedó una noche y luego partió, pensé que se iba a Tokio para verte...

-No, para nada- noté que la sonrisa que puso Shun era algo amarga, quizás también esperaba que si Hyoga estaba en Japón lo pasara a ver, aunque sea a saludar, o lo llamara por teléfono -por cierto, Shun, te quería hacer una pregunta.

-Dime...

-Hace unos días noté una extraña vibración en tu cosmos- dijo, Shun abrió ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa -¿te ocurrió algo?

-Eh...- Shun trataba de pensar en algo qué decirle, y la verdad, a mi se me vino la idea de que le había preguntado bastante tarde sobre el tema -no, claro que no- contestó Shun -sólo... estaba entrenando, nada más...

-Ah, bien. Tatsumi me dijo lo mismo cuando le pregunté, pensé que me había mentido.

-¿Y por qué pensaste que te mentiría?- le preguntó Shun -Tatsumi es un desgraciado, eso lo sabemos, pero ha cambiado bastante.

Saori soltó una risita, y se despidió de mi amigo. Cuando Shun colgó la comunicación me prestó toda la atención nuevamente. Casi corrió a la estantería para bajarme, aunque tuvo que subir a una silla para lograrlo.

-Cefeo, si te sigues portando tan mal cuando sales de la habitación, no te sacaré más- me decía, mientras trataba de agarrarme, yo lograba escabullirme bastante bien.

Finalmente me tomó de la colita y no me soltó, por lo que tuve que retroceder y dejar que me bajara. Pero, contrario a lo que pensé, sólo me dejó en el piso (yo pensaba que me llevaría al cuarto)

-Deja de meterte en tantos problemas- me dijo, yéndose a estudiar.

¿Ustedes creen que le hice caso?

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!**

**Lo sé, el capítulo está más corto de lo normal, y no muy interesante, y de verdad lo siento. He tenido algunos problemas por la U (no es nada grave, sólo que los ramos que tengo que tomar no puedo acomodarlos bien xD), y pues me tiene algo preocupada el que tenga que dejar de trabajar el segundo semestre... lujo que lamentablemente no me puedo dar en estos momentos xD**

**En fin, espero que les haya agradado (gustado no, porque sé que no estuvo muy interesante). Pero bueno, les prometo que el próximo cap estará mejor, Ikki volverá y Shun no lo tomará del todo bien :P... bueno, esperen a leerlo.**

**Agradecimientos a Azrasel, SakuraK Li, Allpheratz, Ángel de Acuario, Darkacuario, Lizettevanessa, Angie, por los comentarios que me dejaron el cap anterior**


	17. Todos los viernes

**XVII. Todos los viernes.**

Como pueden esperarse, alguien como Shun no tuvo mayor problema al momento de hacer el examen. Prácticamente lo pasó sin problemas, así que muy pronto comenzó a estudiar y a distraerse bastante. Aunque no alcancé a conocer a ninguno de sus compañeros, me hablaba constantemente de ellos y también por teléfono. No puedo decir que ya había superado lo que había ocurrido en la última batalla (lo único que se de ella, es que ese dios Hades, el causante de todo, y Shun, tuvieron un papel bastante importante en ella), al menos ya se le veía bastante más contento.

Lo que consideré que era positivo, además, era que se notaba que al menos tenía bastantes proyectos... o al menos esa impresión me dio aquella tarde que llegó casi saltando en un pie, por lo contento que estaba. Aunque la verdad, con sólo verle la expresión del rostro ya era suficiente para darse cuenta que estaba ilusionado.

-¡Me conseguí un trabajo!- creo que en esos momentos mi expresión no fue capaz de transmitir la sorpresa que tenía. ¿Para qué quería un trabajo si podía pedirle dinero a Saori?... bueno, al hacerme tal pregunta me respondí inmediatamente. Después de todo lo que ha pasado... -te preguntarás por qué deseo trabajar, ¿cierto?- como dije antes, eso fue lo que justamente pasó por mi cabeza. Aunque si lo vemos por otro lado, le ayudará como una mejor distracción -es que no vas a creer lo que vi... quiero comprarla, necesito tenerla...- sacó su mochila y comenzó a revolver todo lo que había dentro -de aquí a que pueda conducirla voy a tener el dinero junto para comprarla, así que no hay problema en eso.

Sacó un folleto y lo puso en frente de mí. No puedo negar que me sorprendí cuando vi que eran motocicletas. Así que eso era lo que quería comprarse... y pude ver, por la gran cantidad de números que tenía la que él deseaba, que tenía razón en eso que cuando lograra todo el dinero, ya tendría la edad para conducir.

-Es que si la hubieras visto, Cefeo, estoy seguro que me entenderías... te juro, que cuando la vi, me decía "cómprame, Shun, cómprame, aunque pases años pagándome, cómprame... no te vas a arrepentir..."

Pensé que días después iba a desistir en la idea de comprarse la bendita motocicleta, principalmente porque lo que iba ganando en su famoso trabajo (nunca comentó qué hacía) pues no era mucho... aunque debo admitir que como no debía gastar ni en comida ni en pagarse nada, poco a poco fue haciendo una buena cantidad de dinero, lo que por supuesto, hacía que su ánimo fuera mucho mayor.

Pero bueno, toda esa tranquilidad de esos días puedo decir que se esfumó en una sola tarde... o mejor dicho, noche, para ser más exactos.

Era una tarde de viernes, ya había anochecido hacía un buen rato. Shun aún no había llegado desde la mañana... aunque debo decir que al menos los viernes eso era normal, porque después de la escuela se quedaba con sus compañeros jugando fútbol, y al menos ese día, creo que también le celebrarían el cumpleaños a alguien. Lo que es yo, estaba seguro que llegaría mientras yo ya dormía profundamente, así que muchas esperanzas de verlo no tenía.

Así que me encontraba dormitando en la cama, después de haber comido. Estaba en eso, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta. Tuve un poco más de tiempo para esconderme, ya que estaba oscuro... y de verdad, menos mal que alcancé a reaccionar, porque era Tatsumi. Noté que estaba enojado, entró murmurando no se qué cosas, pero desde mi lugar, pude escuchar unas cuantas palabras...

-Ni que fuera su padre, ya me va a escuchar...- murmuraba.

En fin, Tatsumi caminó al closet y sacó una chaqueta de Shun, y luego se fue, dejando la puerta junta.

No entendí del todo a qué se refería, aunque pude darme cuenta que tenía que ver con mi amigo, algo había hecho. ¿El qué? No tengo idea. Pero pensándolo bien, podemos pensar que Tatsumi estaba exagerando, todos sabemos cómo es, sobre todo en temas que tienen que ver con Shun y sus amigos.

Ya había dicho que dejó la puerta abierta, así que aproveché la oportunidad para salir a dar una vuelta por la mansión, con la idea de sacar algún provecho de la visita de Tatsumi al cuarto de mi amigo.

Y en eso estaba, de lo más feliz, cuando escuché unas voces en la entrada, así que fui a ver quiénes eran los que habían llegado. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que eran Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu. Akane los llevaba a la sala.

-Shun aún no regresa- les decía ella, mientras los tres se sentaban, dejando sus bolsos en el suelo.

-¿A dónde fue?- preguntó Ikki -ya casi son las diez de la noche.

-En la mañana fue a la escuela, y los viernes se queda con sus compañeros hasta más tarde, jugando fútbol- contestó Akane -puede que después de jugar se quedaron conversando un rato más. Me retiro, les traeré algo de comer...- con una pequeña reverencia, los dejó solos. Pude ver en su cara algo de preocupación... supongo que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

Si bien Shun es responsable y tranquilo, no hay que olvidar que no deja de ser joven y que, además (y para peor, si me preguntan) se siente terriblemente solo. Y para qué negarlo, es bastante influenciable. A lo que quiero llegar con esto es que, si bien puedo decir que sus compañeros también son jóvenes, y para cortar con el rodeo, les cuento que Shun en más de una ocasión llegó a la mansión algo bebido, aunque nunca tanto como para caer casi inconsciente en cualquier parte (sabe controlarse... algo)

Tatsumi normalmente no le decía nada, ni siquiera llamaba su atención, yo creo que en parte lo entendía, pero... con la presencia de Ikki, las consecuencias si Shun vuelve en ese estado (lo que, me imagino, sería lo más posible) no podrían dimensionarse.

Pero, lamentablemente, no tuve que pensar mucho. Al rato después, estando los tres visitantes instalados en la sala y conversando amenamente, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, y comenzó a sentirse la voz molesta de Tatsumi por el lugar.

-¡No puedo creerlo de ti, Shun!- decía, y pensándolo bien, yo creo que en todo el camino no se quedó callado -¡te creía más inteligente!

-Ya, Tatsumi, no te has callado desde que me recogiste en casa de Matsuda- la voz de Shun se sintió extraña, desde que dijo las primeras palabras uno ya se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se podría decir que se hechó al agua solito -me duele la cabeza, si quieres mañana me retas, yo ahora quiero irme a dormir.

-Primero vas a comer algo- pude notar que se acercaban a la sala -te sentarás a comer, y luego te irás a dormir.

-Como digas...

-Tienes que agradecer que Ikki no está, no quiero ni pensar su reacción si es que te ve en este estado...

-Ah, ¿y a quién le importa Ikki?- replicó Shun, justo cuando ambos estaban entrando a la sala, y vieron a los recién llegados. Puedo suponer, desde el lugar en que estaba, que al menos Shiryu e Hyoga estaban sorprendidos, pero lo que era Ikki, estaba furioso...

-Shun...- Hyoga estaba literalmente con la boca abierta.

-¡Ikki!- exclamó Shun, abriendo exageradamente los ojos y soltando una risita -¿y este milagro?, ¿te acordaste que tenías hermano?

Con esas últimas palabras, Shun prácticamente había firmado su sentencia.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, he aquí el capítulo... mientras lo escribía pensaba que quizás no es del todo creíble la actitud de Shun, pero en parte quiero dar a entender que al menos él, se está tomando la vida lo más normal posible. Sale con sus compañeros, trabaja, tiene una meta para gastar el dinero, juega fútbol, bebe... no sé si se entiende la idea, en los fics se suele poner a Ikki que consume alcohol y a Shun que trata de contenerlo, pero quise hacerlo distinto esta vez.**

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Y ya les digo que en el próximo Shun como que va a poder desahogarse un tanto con su querido hermano, jajaja.**

**Saludos a Lizettevanessa, Allpheratz, Darkacuario, Azrasel, AthenaNoSeinto10. Que estén todos muy bien.**


	18. Contraataque

**XVIII. Contraataque.**

El ambiente estaba tan tenso, que perfectamente se podía cortar con una tijera (como dicen por ahí...). Lo que es yo, desde mi lugar, en cualquier momento Ikki iba a agarrar a golpes a Shun, y la verdad, creo que mi amigo estaba tan mal que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando... era eso, o simplemente no le interesaba realmente lo que podría pasarle.

-¿En dónde estabas?- le preguntó Ikki. Hablaba tan lento que se podía sentir que trataba de masticar su rabia.

-Jugando fútbol- definitivamente, Shun estaba mal -hoy nuestro equipo ganó por dos goles de diferencia, y...

-¡Estoy hablando en serio, Shun!- lo interrumpió Ikki, gritando. Creo que todos nos encogimos un poco, menos Shun, que continuaba tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Yo también...- Shun se soltó de Tatsumi y se apoyó en la pared más cercana a él -todos los viernes con mis compañeros de curso jugamos fútbol después de clases. Y en eso estaba... ah, claro, si te interesara un poco más lo que es de mi vida, lo sabrías...

Primer golpe bajo, y por la cara que puso Ikki (y los otros dos también, por supuesto), espero que sea lo único que diga, por su propio bien.

-¿A eso llamas jugar fútbol?- preguntó con cierta ironía Ikki -lo que yo veo es que te dedicaste a tomar, no a jugar.

-No me voy a estar justificando contigo- replicó Shun. Creo que en cualquier otra situación, el gesto que hizo de apuntar a Ikki con su dedo índice hubiera sido chistoso, porque no podía lograr equilibrarse, por lo que se movía de un lado a otro -no... no tienes derecho. Ahora, me voy a dormir, tengo sueño- comenzó a voltearse para salir de ahí, pero...

-¡¡Ikki!!- lo que es yo, y sinceramente, no vi nada, y creo que tampoco Shun se dio cuenta del movimiento de su hermano por el estado en que estaba. En menos de un segundo tenía a Shun sujeto del cuello de la chaqueta. Bonito reencuentro que estaban teniendo.

-¡Suéltalo, Ikki!- Hyoga trató de acercarse, pero Shiryu lo afirmó. No tengo idea qué era lo que pretendía, y creo que si pensaba que ellos necesitaban hablar, estaba bien... pero de ahí a dejar que las cosas se pusieran más violentas, pues... -pero, Shiryu...

-¡¡Escúchame bien, niño, a mí no me ignoras!!- las palabras de Ikki llamaron la atención de todos, incluyéndome. Hyoga se soltó de Shiryu e intentó acercarse más a los hermanos. Viendo a mi amigo, lo notaba demasiado tranquilo... yo en su lugar ya estaría encerrado en nuestro cuarto o, mínimo, a unas cuantas calles de la mansión, después de una poco honorable huída.

-¡Y tú a mí no me mandas!- no se me ocurre cómo lo hizo, pero se soltó a Ikki demasiado fácil... creo que a Ikki lo agarró de sorpresa sus palabras -he estado _solo_ el tiempo suficiente como para entender que deseas estar en cualquier parte del mundo, menos conmigo, así que hazte un favor, y déjamen en paz.

Creo que ni Ikki ni ningún otro se esperaba algo así de parte de Shun; se quedó quieto en el lugar, Hyoga dejó de acercarse y Shun se tambaleaba ligeramente, con la expresión bastante seria, si me preguntan.

-Yo no te estoy reclamando nada, el que ni siquiera me llamaras, ni que quisieras verme, ni nada... así que espero que tú también puedas hacerlo, después de todo, tú lo estableciste así entre nosotros, ¿no?, así es como te gusta.

¿Pensaron alguna vez que Shun podría comportarse con alguien de manera irónica, rayando en la crueldad?. La verdad, lo que es yo, me sorprendí bastante al escucharlo hablar, lo hacía con tal tono de desdén que de verdad llamaba la atención. Quizás más que molesto con Ikki por todo el tiempo en que estuvo ausente, está más enojado por la actitud que tuvo a penas llegó: exigiendo explicaciones. Eso, mezclado al alcohol que Shun tenía en el cuerpo...

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- preguntó Ikki, después que, supongo, se sobrepuso a la sorpresa.

-No, Ikki- Shun, para apoyar sus palabras, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con notable pesar -es lo que tú quieres, por eso he decidido ya no pedirte nada, a ninguno. Deberías estar contento, por fin me cansé de pedirte que vivamos como una familia feliz... ah, no... se me había olvidado que feliz no se puede... ¿te tinca _normal_?

El silencio que siguió fue extraño. Todos miraban a Shun pero éste no apartaba la mirada de la de Ikki... por momentos me dio la impresión que lo estaba desafiando a algo, quizás a una lucha, quizás a que le contestara. Quizás después de tantos años por fin Shun había encontrado en qué descargar su dolor y frustración.

Fue, en parte, tranquilizador el que Ikki pudiera controlarse mejor que Shun, y que no le contestara en esos momentos. No quisiera pensar en las posibles consecuencias que podrían haber ocurrido si es que se decidía a continuar con aquella conversación.

-Bueno, con tu silencio me puedo dar cuenta que no tienes nada qué decirme, así que me voy a dormir. Mañana me tengo que levantar temprano- Shun había reemprendido su camino hacia las escaleras, cuando se detuvo, y miró de reojo a los tres -ah, por cierto, a mí también me da gusto verlos.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?, ¿acaso deseas llamar nuestra atención?- ¿en algún momento dije que Ikki había sabido callarse en el momento preciso?. Pido perdón por ello, momentos después me di cuenta que no, no lo sabía, y en vez de dejar que Shun se fuera de una vez a dormir, prefirió continuar con esa conversación.

-¿Llamar la atención?- Shun soltó una pequeña risita, bastante amarga, a mí parecer -¿y llamar la atención de quién, si se puede saber?- volvió a mirar a los otros tres, sonriendo un poco y cruzándose de brazos -porque, que yo sepa, desde que volví de Grecia no he sabido nada de ustedes tres, así que ni al caso el querer llamar su atención, porque ni aún sabiendo lo que ocurrió en el Hades se les pudo ocurrir que necesitaba algo de ustedes. Así que de verdad, no entiendo a qué te refieres.

Ninguno contestó, y Shun continuó esperando unos momentos más para seguir atacando, en base a lo que dirían de sus palabras. Como pasaba el tiempo y ninguno abría la boca, mi amigo continuó, con el mismo tono irónico.

-Aunque claro, no puedo culparlos, después de saber quién era realmente, comprendo perfectamente el que sintieran algún tipo de rechazo hacia mí, por supuesto, si intenté matarlos... quizás estoy pidiendo demasiado de ustedes. Pero de verdad, no los culpo, ¿quién querría entablar algún tipo de comunicación conmigo, sabiendo que tuve al Dios de los Muertos dentro de mí?... sólo Tatsumi, se los aseguro, y sólo porque saben que es un poco sádico, sino también habría salido corriendo, _igual que ustedes_.

La mención de Tatsumi no creo que los haya sorprendido, pero sí que lo hizo el que Shun les dijera directamente que habían huído de él. Aunque más que sorpresa, yo creo que les dolió que se los dijera de frente.

-Así que eso, les deseo una feliz estadía en Japón, porque como siempre, no espero que se queden más de dos días, y la verdad, me sorprendería que se despidieran- continuó Shun, esta vez con las manos en sus bolsillos -lo que es yo, no voy a cambiar mis rutinas porque están ustedes, así que no se preocupen, no les quitaré mucho tiempo más. Ustedes pueden seguir con su vida, que yo lo haré con la mía en la que, lamentablemente, ustedes han sabido perfectamente salirse de ella. Ah, Ikki, por si te interesa. No es que esté bebiendo todos los viernes, pero me agrada hacerlo de vez en cuando con mis compañeros de la escuela, no me ayuda a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, pero al menos me hace pasar un rato agradable con ellos. Al menos en esos momentos me siento parte de un grupo, y no un miembro desechado de otro.

Con esas últimas palabras, Shun se fue, dándole las gracias a Tatsumi por ir a buscarlo a casa de su compañero. El silencio que siguió después de todo su discurso fue bastante tenso, y no pensé que se iría...

-Que pasen buena noche- Tatsumi también los dejó solos.

Más preocupado por Shun que por el trío que estaba en la sala, me dirigí silenciosamente al cuarto. Después de maullar un poco y de raspar con mis garritas la puerta, Shun me abrió.

-Que bueno que viniste, Cefeo- me dijo, se escuchaba bastante más desanimado que en todo su discurso -no tenía ganas de salir de la habitación, al menos hasta que pase una semana.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**No podría decirles si me gustó o no cómo quedó... mientras lo escribía tuve que descartar varias situaciones que tenía pensada (como, por ejemplo, un golpe de Ikki a Shun... lo saqué porque lo consideré exagerado, aunque admito que lo habría puesto bastante interesante, jajaja). En fin, los que juzgan son ustedes, así que espero que hayan quedado satisfechos.**

**Ah, había olvidado comentarles lo de Tatsumi. No es mi intención ponerlo como un "padre postizo", sólo se me imagina que se dio cuenta que Shun estaba solo y que necesitaba a alguien que estuviera al pendiente, por lo que sólo comenzó a ponerle más atención. Quizás, y en el caso de este fic, sea su manera de agradecerle el que luchara para salvar a Saori. Aunque bueno, ¿a quién no se le hace divertido que tuviera que ir a buscarlo a la casa de un compañero porque Shun no estaba en condiciones de volverse solo? jajaja. Con sólo imaginarlo me da risa XD.**

**Otra cosa, y esta es una duda que tengo hace mucho. Ojeando algunos fics y también leyendo algunos de los tantos reviews que me han dejado (¿se los he agradecido, cierto?, Soy feliz con cada uno de ellos), he notado que varios relacionan a Shun con un conejo. ¿Por qué?, desde que lo leí no-recuerdo-dónde, me quedó la duda. Espero que alguien pueda contestarme xD, estaría muy agradecida.**

**En fin, saludos a Azrasel, Doom Sorcerer, Angie, SakuraK Li, Darkacuario, Lizettevanessa, Aome_725, AthenaNoSeinto10, Allpheratz, por sus comentarios.**


	19. Hermanos

**XIX. Lazos.**

Creo que esa ha sido la peor borrachera de Shun... si no fuera así, dudo que le hubiera hablado en ese tono a Ikki y a sus amigos, con esa voz cargada de ironía y amargura, y quizás, con algo de rencor. Y también puedo decir eso porque nunca había quedado en ese estado... fue, de verdad, un milagro que no vomitara.

Era casi obvio que, debido al estado en que mi amigo estaba la noche anterior, difícilmente podría levantarse temprano el día sábado. Y no me equivoqué, no se levantó... aunque la verdad, ni lo intentó. Ni siquiera tenía puesta la alarma de su reloj. En algún momento de la mañana, entró Tatsumi al cuarto. Como yo estaba durmiendo debajo de las mantas no me di cuenta sino que hasta que escuché su voz. Por supuesto que me quedó quietito.

-Shun...- aparte de llamarlo, Tatsumi lo movió en repetidas ocasiones -¡Shun!

-¿Qué...?- Shun ni se movió, creo que no pudo abrir ni los ojos.

-Ayer dijiste que tenías que salir temprano hoy, ¿no tienes que trabajar?- le preguntó Tatsumi.

-No, hoy no...- dijo mi amigo, a penas se le entendía lo que estaba diciendo -si lo dije fue para que me dejaran tranquilo. Quiero dormir, Tatsumi...

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se durmió profundamente. Creo que Tatsumi lo quedó mirando unos momentos, porque no sentí sus pasos alejarse, ni nada.

-Como quieras, Shun, pero no quiero que después andes gritando por la casa porque estás atrasado- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue. Sólo cuando escuché que cerraba la puerta me asomé de entre las mantas. Miré a mi amigo dormir tan profundamente como hacía tiempo no lo veía... sólo esperaba que de verdad hubiera mentido sobre la salida temprano... aún recuerdo una de las pocas veces que se quedó dormido, no recuerdo si para el trabajo o para la escuela... armó un escándalo titánico, atropelló al salir a unas cuantas personas que trabajan en la mansión, tuvo que devolverse porque se le quedaron algunas cosas en su apuro al salir... en fin, un caos.

Y en eso estaba la vida. Shun durmiendo como un tronco, y yo aprovechando de la relativa paz que había ese sábado en la mañana. Sabía que no sacaría mucho con pedirle a Shun mi leche tibia matutina, por dos razones, principalmente: porque sería difícil levantarlo y por las visitas. Eso que me dijo anoche de que "no quería salir en una semana" era verdad, y si tenía la oportunidad, se quedaría ahí encerrado... o tal vez, utilizando la ventana de puerta.

Shun despertó avanzada la tarde ya. Seguía algo pálido, estaba todo despeinado (más aún) y parecía que en cualquier momento caería desmayado o algo así. Se notaba realmente enfermo. Se levantó y se bañó, quizás en un intento de dejar las consecuencias de la borrachera atrás... pero lamentablemente, todos sabemos que una ducha no ayuda mucho, menos con el dolor de cabeza. Volvió al rato después, aún pálido, quejándose de vez en cuando y con muchísimas ganas de seguir durmiendo.

Nadie lo molestó hasta bien entrada la tarde. Durante unos minutos salió del cuarto a buscar algo de comer, y me dio la impresión que Tatsumi le había dejado listo el almuerzo en alguna parte, porque volvió a los pocos minutos con su plato, mi posillo con leche, y sin muchas ganas de comer. Almorzó viendo televisión, sentado en la cama, dándome de vez en cuando a mí también.

Rato después, estaba dormitando en la cama, televisión encendida, cuando sentimos unos golpecitos en la puerta. Sentí que Shun despertó inmediatamente, pero no dijo palabra. A pesar de eso, momentos después la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Shun...- mi amigo se puso tenso al escuchar la voz de Ikki -¿Shun?

Abrió la puerta completamente, mirando al interior. No me preocupé por mí, porque estaba medio escondido entre las mantas. Ambos se quedaron mirando, sin moverse.

-Esperaba que en algún momento salieras- comenzó Ikki, yo lo noté bastante nervioso -pero como veo que no tienes intenciones de hacerlo, no me quedó otra que venir yo... tú sabes que tenemos que hablar, y ahora que los dos estamos en buenas condiciones, creo que es el momento- noté un leve cambio en la expresión de mi amigo. Creo que si las intenciones de Ikki es arreglar las cosas, está empezando con el pie izquierdo.

-Escúchame, Ikki- Shun se puso de pie, con un gesto de impaciencia -después de lo que pasó ayer...

-Déjame hablar- lo interrumpió el Fénix, levantando un poco la voz, aunque se calmó inmediatamente -lo que ayer me dijiste está bien, estás en todo tu derecho el reclamarme lo que quieras, y en parte fue bueno que llegaras así porque de otra manera estoy seguro que te lo hubieras callado. Entiendo que sientas que te fallé, porque así fue, y no me voy a justificar de ninguna manera...- se interrumpió, no estoy seguro que si porque no sabía cómo seguir, o porque no podía encontrar las palabras que deseaba -lo siento, pero después de lo de Hades no me sentí con la fuerza suficiente para ayudarte, a pesar que podía sentir por el cosmos lo mal que estuviste. Todos, de una u otra forma, salimos heridos de la batalla en contra de Hades, y no sólo físicamente, y lo sabes...- nuevamente hubo silencio por algunos momentos. Shun no se movía para nada -entiendo que sigas molesto y que no quieras perdonarme, pero al menos quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, todos lo estamos, porque a pesar de todo lo que pasaste, fuiste el que mejor lo pudo asimilar... ahora me doy cuenta que tú eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros- al ver que Shun no quería hablar, Ikki dio media vuelta, con la intención de salir.

En parte me decepcionó. No era que esperaba un reencuentro memorable, con abrazos, llantos y promesas que quizás no se cumpliríann, pero tampoco esperaba eso... a su manera, Ikki le estaba pidiendo perdón a Shun... muy a su manera.

-Quería morirme- le dicho por Shun detuvo al Fénix, lo que es yo, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda -lo único que quería era morirme o estar como Seiya, al menos de esa manera estaría ausente todo el tiempo y podría dejar de pensar y recordar quién era. Tenía rabia conmigo, porque no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa, odiaba a Saori porque ella sabía todo, pero a pesar de eso no hizo nada por ayudarme, odiaba a Seiya porque yo debía estar en su lugar, los odiaba a ustedes porque se fueron y me dejaron solo, odiaba a Tatsumi porque no me dejaba en paz...- no tengo idea en qué momento de su discurso se puso a llorar, apretando los puños con rabia contenida -¿acaso piensas de verdad que pude superarlo?, ¿acaso piensas que soy tan maduro como dices?

Ikki no contestó, sólo miraba a Shun con la tristeza pintada en el rostro. Mi amigo continuó momentos después.

-¿Quieres sabes lo que me hizo continuar?, ¿te gustaría?- esas dos preguntas sonaron más a un tipo de desafío -Fue lo que me dijo alguien, que si desperdiciaba mi vida habría desperdiciado todo el sacrificio de los otros Santos que murieron por nosotros. ¿Cómo podía quedarme así nada más después de escuchar eso?, ¿cómo podría?... pero no sabes lo más interesante del asunto, es una completa paradoja, no te lo creerías- nuevamente en él el tono irónico en él, que muy pronto cambió por otro que era bastante triste -¿puedes creer que el que me ayudó fue el que causó todo esto?

-...- creo que Ikki, en un primer momento, no entendió a qué se refería Shun, que se había sentado en la cama con el rostro bajo -¡¿Qué?!, ¿¡de qué estás hablando, Shun!?

-Hades te dijo que la única manera que abandonaría mi cuerpo era matándome, y no mentía- decía Shun, casi en un murmullo -ahora tienes una verdadera razón para largarte, y si lo haces, de verdad que te entenderé.

Seamos honestos. Si Ikki se hubiera ido habría sido lo último, lo peor que pudo haber hecho en su vida. Pero no tenemos que olvidar que estamos hablando de Ikki del Fénix, para quien su hermano es lo más importante del mundo. Después que pudo asimilar la información que Shun le soltó de golpe, se acercó a él y se hincó en frente suyo.

-Shun, mírame, Shun- le ordenó, y a pesar de eso tuvo que obligarlo -escúchame, y que te quede claro. Tú eres mi hermano, y aunque tengas al mismo Hades o a cualquiera dentro de ti, no me importa. Sonará egoísta pero te prefiero a ti a cualquier otra cosa.

Creo que es la primera vez que asisto a un reencuentro tan lindo. Ambos se abrazaron, Shun sollozando y por fin desahogándose de toda la angustia que hacía tiempo llevaba dentro de él. Ikki también lloraba.

Se quedaron en el cuarto, aunque no conversaron nada. Shun no tardó en quedarse dormido nuevamente e Ikki se dedicó a acompañarlo durante algunas horas. Lamentablemente para mí, en algún momento me dio hambre... así que no me importó pasar por encima de Shun. Mi amigo, acostumbrado a mi habitual imprudencia, le dio un manotazo al aire y murmuró un "Cefeo", molesto.

Mientras comía me dio igual que Ikki me estuviera mirando con atención. En parte, me pareció extraña la sonrisa que tenía. Cuando me fui a acostar al lado de Shun, fue que Ikki me acarició.

-Entonces tú eres su mascota... te ha cuidado bien, muchas gracias por cuidarlo tú también.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Lo sé, lo sé. Merezco que me linchen por todo lo que me he demorado en subir el cap, jejeje. En fin, espero que les haya gustado la reconciliación de los hermanitos, les aviso que queda un sólo capítulo, que espero subir durante el fin de semana (lo más seguro, el fomingo). Ah, por cierto, gracias por contestar la pregunta del conejo, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que fuera por eso, jajaja.  
**

**Agradecimientos a Allpheratz, Doom Sorcerer, Darkacuario, AthenaNoSeinto10, Ángel de Acuario, Luisete, SakuraK Li, Lizettevanessa, Azrasel, PrincessofDark01, Shun220793, por sus reviews ^^**


	20. Volver a empezar

**XX. Volver a empezar.**

No quiero arriesgarme a sonar exagerado, pero no creo arriesgarme a serlo y digo que éstos días para Shun fueron los más felices para él. Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki se quedaron por varias semanas en la mansión, y aunque cuando estaban los cuatro reunidos se notaba la ausencia de Seiya, no por eso dejaban de ser más agradables y menos alegres.

Shun estaba más que feliz por la presencia de los cuatro, tanto así, que la mayoría de las veces se quedaba con ellos hasta bien entrada la noche, causando que al día siguiente se levantara tan tarde que no podía salir a correr (aunque en realidad, normalmente tenía que salir corriendo para evitar llegar tarde a clase). En más de alguna ocasión tanto Ikki como Hyoga lo amenazaron con que si seguía así se irían mucho antes de lo que tenían pensado, haciendo con eso que Shun les contestara que con mayor razón tenía que pasarlo con ellos, porque tenía que aprovecharlo antes que se fueran... la amenaza no les resultaba con él.

Por esos días también Shun me presentó al único que faltaba: Shiryu. Para nuestra sorpresa (y desilusión, también) nos dimos cuenta que también lo sabía, incluso sabía que era un gato. También conocí a una amiga de Shun, llamada June, que estuvo durante unos días en la mansión (esos días fueron de lo más extraños, mi amigo se mostraba constantemente nervioso, los demás lo miraban con picardía, Ikki e Hyoga lo molestaban sobre algo que no entendía cada vez que ella no estaba... raro, no entendí qué pasaba entre todos ellos)

En fin, en algún momento tenía que terminar todo eso, así que comenzaron nuevamente las despedidas. Primero partieron Hyoga y Shiryu, pero a diferencia de otras veces, Shun no se vio tan afectado, y tampoco cuando Ikki partió de viaje (quizás porque esta vez, a diferencia de otros momentos, se despidió y prometió volver pronto). Otra diferencia importante, según yo, es que recibía constante llamadas de todos, sobre todo de Ikki, que hablaba con él mínimo dos veces por semana.

Todo estaba bien y, dentro de lo que se podía, normal. Ya ninguno pensaba en posibles batallas, porque según los escuché comentar alguna vez, la amenaza a la Tierra por algunos de los dioses había terminado con Hades. ¿Quién más podría intentar destruir la Humanidad y los seres vivientes? A nadie se le ocurría. Habían vencido a Ares, Poseidón y Hades, los dioses que normalmente atacaban en los ciclos de reencarnaciones, y todo había salido bien. En esos momentos todos estaban viviendo la vida normal que tanto habían deseado.

Quizás todos fuimos bastante ingenuos.

En honor a la verdad, debo aclarar que no sé mucho del tema, sólo puedo decir que toda la situación tuvo un triste parecido a lo ocurrido con Hades, ¿en qué sentido, se preguntarán?. Estábamos los dos viendo televisión (en realidad, él veía, yo me apoyaba en él y dormitaba, tranquilo después de jugar bastante), cuando de pronto se sentó derecho, bastante pálido. El movimiento fue tan brusco que yo me caí, y lo miré entre sorprendido y enojado.

-... ¿Qué... fue lo que pasó?- preguntó al aire. Al notarlo tan nervioso empecé a preocuparme, y me di cuenta que tenía razón para hacerlo cuando lo escuché murmurar algunas palabras -debo ir al Santuario...

Me tomó en brazos y me llevó al cuarto, en donde me dejó encerrado (como solía hacerlo) Se fue con la caja de su armadura en su espalda.

-Hablaré con Akane- me dijo serio -pórtate bien para que Tatsumi no te pille, trataré de volver lo antes posible.

Me hizo un poco de cariño y se fue. Me quedé en el cuarto, pensando (y esperando) que en uno o dos días (como máximo, una semana) estaría de vuelta contándome más o menos lo que había ocurrido. Quizás con él volvieran Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu, y pasaríamos unos cuantos días todos juntos.

Pero no, esta vez no ocurrió lo mismo. Pasaron algunos días, y luego semanas... y Shun no volvía. Lo más extraño era que parecía que de pronto se habían olvidado de él, todos, incluso Tatsumi. Akane siguió cuidando de mí, me daba comida, leche y agua fresca todos los días, y me dejaba la puerta abierta para que saliera a dar algunas vueltas por la mansión. Contrario a lo que esperaba, no me moví del cuarto, si Shun volvía y me veía fuera haciendo algún desastre, se iba a enojar conmigo, y con todo el tiempo que no ha vuelto quisiera pasar mucho tiempo con él, jugar y poder dormirme en sus piertas... se me hace difícil pensar que se haya olvidado de mí, o algo así... no, no quiero pensar en eso, como tampoco quiero considerar siquiera la posibilidad de que haya muerto...

No, por supuesto que no, Shun es fuerte, y además, Ikki no dejaría que algo malo le pasara, lo sé, lo quiere demasiado y prefiere luchar él mismo a que lo haga su hermano.

Y así, las semanas se hicieron meses, y Shun no volvía. Poco a poco mis esperanzas de volver a verlo se fueron esfumando, al punto de pensar que posiblemente había muerto en la última batalla en contra del dios de turno. Pero también tenía otra duda, ¿qué había pasado con los otros Santos?, no creo que hayan muerto todos, lo más posible es que Saori no lo hubiera permitido.

Todo estaba demasiado extraño...

Cuando me había resignado por fin a que no lo volvería a ver (bueno, en parte, porque alguna parte dentro de mí seguía con la esperanza viva), recibí tan anhelada visita...

Era invierno, y estaba acostado sobre la cama. Después de pasar mucho tiempo (casi todo el día) pegado a la ventana, esperando que llegara mi amigo, el estar ahora en la cama representaba un poco que ya me había rendido a su vuelta.

En fin, estaba acostado, cuando de pronto abrieron la puerta. Después de darme cuenta que era Saori, y que me miraba de pie en el mismo lugar, volví a cerrar los ojos. La sentí acercarse, pero no me moví, había algo en ella que llamó mucho mi atención, pero en un primer momento no supe saberlo. Llegó a mi lado, se sentó en la cama, y me tomó en brazos, comenzando a acariciarme. Hacía tanto que no sentía un contacto así, que más que nada me dediqué a disfrutarlo.

-Me imagino que tú eres la mascota de Shun, la que tenía escondida en su cuarto- me dijo, a la vez que me acariciaba. Vio mi placa y sonrió -Cefeo, que lindo nombre eligió Shun para ti- continuó acariciándome un rato más, en silencio. Yo estaba tan relajado que no quería pensar en la tristeza que mostraba en su rostro, ni por qué estaba ella aquí, después de tanto tiempo, y no Shun -yo soy Saori, aunque debo suponer que tú lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Podía sentir, de pronto, la marcada tristeza que nos rodeaba, no tardé en darme cuenta que era ella... y supe, también, que yo tenía razón en eso de que algo había ocurrido.

-No sé si me entenderás- comenzó a decirme, después de unos momentos -pero si es así, te quiero pedir perdón por lo que hice. Yo sé que tu esperas la vuelta de Shun, pero tengo que decirte que no va a volver más...- la quedé mirando, y a pesar que me dolía mucho, me di cuenta que no mentía, como quise creer en un primer momento -la batalla fue terriblemente dura, para todos, y al final, el dios que llegó para que terminara, Apolo, me hizo elegir...- pude ver que en sus ojos se estaban formando lágrimas -tenía dos opciones para ellos, Cefeo: que los cinco murieran, o que se les fuera borrada su memoria...- siendo fríos en analizar las propuestas, no podemos negar que en las dos hay sufrimiento de por medio, al menos para ella (y de rebote, para mí también) -elegí la segunda, y estoy segura que me entiendes, es preferible que ellos vivan lejos a que mueran... además, estoy segura que te va a agradar el saber que ellos ahora tienen vidas normales, la que tanto desearon... Espero que de verdad me perdones, Cefeo, por arrebatarte a Shun... lo siento, pero él ya no va a volver.

Me hubiera gustado poder expresar más mi tristeza, o al menos no sólo con el pequeño maullido que salió a penas de mi garganta. En esos momentos pensé que ella tiene más suerte que yo, al menos puede llorar por ellos.

-No te preocupes, te quedarás acá, y ya no necesitarás estar escondido de Tatsumi... yo me haré cargo de ti, es una promesa que le hice a Shun...

Me dejó solo, pensando. En parte agradezco que fuera sincera conmigo, y porque me contó qué fue lo que ocurrió.

La verdad, no la juzgo, la entiendo perfectamente. Ella siempre deseó que sus Santos tuvieran vidas lo más normal posible, y lo logró, a un precio relativamente pequeño a comparación de lo que se podría perder.

Hace un poco más de un año el destino quiso que Shun y yo nos cruzáramos en la calle, y que él me adoptara. Ahora, ese mismo destino lo alejó de mí, dándole una vida que todos queríamos no sólo para él, sino que también para los otros Santos.

No tengo idea de si nos volveremos a ver, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que lo vi por última vez. La vida sin él en la mansión es algo distinta, pero no menos mala. Tatsumi no me molesta, después de todo, soy la mascota de Saori (aunque no le gustan los gatos, y menos yo, que de vez en cuando me da por jugar con lo que él no quiere), se podría decir que tengo mi propio cuarto, porque sigo durmiendo en el que era de Shun, y también tengo todo el día la mansión para mí (lo que no es malo...)

Lo que me mantiene tranquilo es que sé que él está bien. No he sabido mucho de lo que hace, pero el que Saori esté tranquila me da a entender que no hay nada malo con él, ni con ninguno. Estoy seguro que están tranquilos, teniendo las vidas que quizás en alguno de sus sueños desearon tener con fervor...

Recuerdo bien lo que escuché a Saori rezar una noche... y aunque en un primer momento no lo entendí, me di cuenta que aquella plegaria que ella decía era para ellos, para sus Santos que estaban vivos...

"_... y también te pido que ellos puedan perdonarme, porque a pesar de que sé que las vidas que están llevando ahora es la que siempre desearon, tendrá que terminar. Danos el poder para establecer nuevamente la paz entre todos, poder lograr que la humanidad viva tranquila... que aunque sea difícil después de lo que viene, ellos puedan conseguir viviendo como lo desean... aunque nunca me perdonen"_

No entendí a qué se refería con eso, pero esa noche no me lo pregunté. Los Santos no tenían memoria de lo que habían sido, vivían como personas normales, no se acordaban de ella, ¿por qué pedía que la perdonaran?

Sólo me di cuenta de lo ocurrido cuando, al día siguiente, me asomé a la ventana. Pude ver que afuera de la mansión habían algunos jóvenes, y aunque en un primer momento no pude reconocerlos, después sí lo hice.

Eran ellos, los Santos que estaban vivos, y entre ellos, estaba Shun. Y pude notar que me vio cuando, después de mirar insitentemente hacia donde estaba yo, sonrió.

Y con eso me di cuenta que todo volvería a ser como antes.

**Fin**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Y?, ¿les gustó el final? Espero que sí =)**

**Empezando, quiero agradecere a todos los que leyeron el fic, y también a los que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un review. No se imaginan lo importante que son para mí, los ánimos que me dan a continuar escribiendo. **

**Seré sincera, cuando empecé a escribir este fic no pensé que tendría tanto arrastre, porque si se lee, la trama es bastante simple, la mayoría de los problemas que ocurren se conocen. Más que nada, éste era un fic con una perspectiva diferente, y quizás eso mismo era lo novedoso. Ahí juzguen ustedes ^^**

**Por cierto, la "plegaria" que Cefeo escucha rezar a Saori, es parte de un fic que estuve escribiendo hace unos días, y que dejé a la mitad, llamado así, "Plegaria". Ahora que agregué a este fic esta parte, lo terminaré y lo publicaré, espero que dentro de esta semana.**

**Muchas gracias a Darkacuario, PrincessofDark01, SakuraK Li, Ángel de Acuario, Lizettevanessa, Allpheratz, Jesswinch, AthenaNoSeinto10, Andrómeda de Etiopía, Doom Sorcerer, Adriana Al, Azrasel y Litta, por los comentarios.**


End file.
